The Cage
by Alex McM
Summary: Rukia is framed for an armed robbery and sent to a remote prison called 'The Cage.' Rukia must try and stay alive in world full of insane and dangerous criminals. She must also find Ichigo, the man who 'saved' her the night she was arrested.
1. Wrong Place & Wrong Time

**The Cage**

It's a new fanfic! This is NOT related to the trilogy I wrote. This is completely new. I've been informed that I cram too much violence into my fanfics. Therefore this will have less gore. But of course this is about prison life so there will be a small amount. Hopefully the balance will please those who still like a bit of blood, and those who don't. Anyway, please enjoy!

SUMMARY

A quiet girl named Rukia gets stuck in the middle of an armed robbery. There she meets a man with fiery coloured hair, but things get worse when she is sent to prison. Behind those cold steel bars, Rukia must try and survive in the harsh world of 'The Cage.'

**1. The Wrong Place & The Wrong Time**

A black bird perched on a telegraph pole and cackled. Inside a tiny apartment, a girl rolled off of her sofa onto the cold floor. She groaned and sat against her bed/sofa. The apartment was too small to house both items so she had to make do with just a couch. A small black clock ticked loudly from the far wall. The second hand jumped too far forward and then started to go backwards.

The girl frowned and dragged herself to the kitchen. The silence was unnerving but the roar of the kettle calmed her. After drinking a cup of coffee in one extended gulp, she wandered over to the TV. The dusty old machine slowly revealed a concerned man who looked too perky for such an early time.

A label scrolled in behind him and a picture of four men clad in black, all armed and wearing balaclavas. _#In recent news, another bank has fallen victim to the recent wave of robberies in the town of Karakura. Thankfully no-one was harmed, but a large sum of damage was incurred. Anyone with information on these men are asked to call-#_ A number rolled across the bottom of the screen.

A scratching on the door caught the girl's attention. An envelope was slotted under the door. In very neat, black ink someone had written "Happy Birthday Rukia." A smiley face was drawn in the corner.

Rukia smiled and tore the letter open. Inside was a brightly decorated card.

_Dear sister,_

_I'm sorry I missed your birthday, my new job is stealing all my time! I promise I'll make it for Christmas. _

_Sincerely, Byakuya._

A stray tear fell from her eyes and stained the card, making the ink smudge. With a sigh, Rukia went out the door and into the world outside.

*****

Rukia stood outside a small take away food shop. She stared at the logo on the window and then walked inside. She carried with her a resume and a small card with her details on it. She forced a smile and approached an apathetic man at the counter.

"Um...Hello. Is the manager in?" She asked in a sweet voice.

The started to yell at someone behind him, but still faced Rukia as he did it. A thin man signalled for her to follow him. He led her to a dirty office with papers stacked all over the table. HE slumped into his chair and glared at her. "Name!"

"R-Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Uh-huh. Qualifications?"

"None. I'm looking to get my first job." Rukia smiled.

"Oh, isn't that cute." The manager said sarcastically. "Okay, why do you want to work here?"

"Um...Well...I-"

"It's not a difficult question! If you aren't enthusiastic about this job then it isn't for you!" The manager turned away from her and turned on an old computer.

"But-"

"Thank you. Please shut the door on your way out."

Crestfallen, she exited the building. As she walked around the town, a strange looking man with a green and white striped hat tapped her on the shoulder. His eyes were hidden under the brim of his hat, but his eyes were inquisitive. It was as if his stare alone asked a question.

"I see you are looking for a job." He snatched her resume and read to himself. He nodded as he read and then handed it back to her. "I run a small shop just around the corner, but I also manage a pest management business. Interested?"

Rukia cocked her head. "The shop might be good. I don't know about pest control though."

"Excellent! Follow me." He led her to a little shop labelled: Urahara Shoten. He leaned against a wall and produced a paper fan.

"So...Are you Urahara then?"

"Clever. I like you already. Now, about the pest thing..."

"Um, excuse me. I was going to-"

"The hours are late but the pay is high."

Rukia began to listen now.

"All you need to do is spray the poison on the little bastards and it's a job well done! You can start tonight."

Rukia nodded and ran home.

*****

NIGHT

An orange haired boy looked at his reflection in a mirror as he slipped into a black jacket. He frowned at himself and then pulled a balaclava down over his face. He stepped back and studied his full black attire. The door behind him creaked open and a huge, muscly person started through his masked face.

"Ready?" The huge man asked in a deep tone.

The other nodded and they strolled into a large room where another two men waited. They were clipping pistols to their belts. The huge man hefted a sawn off shotgun and the orange haired boy twirled a flick knife in his gloved hands.

The group filed into a black van. The engine spluttered and then the heavy vehicle came alive.

They sat in silence and watched the street lights fly by. The van stopped abruptly and through the tinted windows, they could all see the store entrance.

The group nodded in unison and then opened the doors.

*****

Rukia scanned the store. She held a spray bottle full of bug poison. There had been a large number of roaches in the store and she was ordered to kill them. Unfortunately, no bugs had come out in the last hour. Just as she was about to leave, a brown bug scurried across the floor. Rukia chased after it and followed the bug out of the store.

As she made her way out, she saw a muzzle flash. A huge bang accompanied the bright light.

_Is that...Was that from a gun? Robbers! Oh no, what do I do?!_

She took a step forward, but she knew what would happen if she continued on. Even though she didn't want to get closer, her body had a mind of it's own. She willed herself to turn back, but it didn't work.

She could see them now. All in black, handguns aimed at various bystanders. Red and blue lights flashed to her side and she notice four police cars had arrived. The police streamed out and charged. Two of the robbers were tackled before they even knew the cops were there.

A police man was running towards Rukia and she felt relieved...until she realised her uniform was all black, exactly like the robbers.

"I know what you're thinking." Rukia held up a hand. The officer shot her with a taser and she felt her limbs give way. She crashed hard to the ground. The officer took out his baton and raised it, ready to knock her out.

A man soared through the air and kicked the officer in the head. The man who saved her then picked her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Rukia felt her body tingle as the man spoke. Her eyes focused on his orange hair. The wild, untamed spikes resembled flames on his head. He repeated his question and Rukia looked into his eyes. She was hypnotized them. They were dark brown, but they shone vibrantly. His gaze bore into her and she couldn't control her grin.

"I'm fine...who are you?"

"Ichigo." He replied simply. He looked around and then ran a hand along her thigh. Rukia bit her lip to stop the scream that was dying to get out.

Ichigo helped her up and then walked off. "See you later." He called over his shoulder.

The police officer who had been knocked down groaned and yelled to the other policemen. Two of them restrained Rukia and threw her into the back seat.

After a depressing and silent ride, Rukia was escorted to a white room with a cheap table in the centre. A thin, wiry man with glasses sorted a small pile of papers. He looked up as Rukia was roughly pushed forward. She sat down across from the man and waited for him to talk.

"Hello miss. I'm Uryu Ishida. I'm in charge of this case. It's surprising really, I always thought it was four men...but everyone make's mistakes."

"You did make a mistake! I didn't do anything! I work for a pest control company, just ask my boss, Kisuke Urahara."

Ishida glared at her. "Okay then. If you are innocent...empty your pockets."

Rukia slid a hand into her left pocket and pulled out her phone. As she reached into the other pocket she felt something long and metallic. "What the..." She slid it out and screamed. It was a knife!

"Explain." Ishida smirked.

"I...I...I don't know how that got there! How?" Rukia stared at the blade.

"We found two victims at the scene who were killed with a bladed weapon. We searched the others and none of them had anything like that. You on the other hand..." He trailed off again.

"Look sir! I am not a murderer or a thief or whatever you think I am! I'm just a normal civilian." Rukia fought back tears.

"I have no choice but to arrest you on the charges of armed robbery and two counts of murder." Ishida stated authoritively.

"No..." Rukia dropped to the floor and cried. She tried to argue more but her throat tightened. Two guards strolled in and lifted her to her feet. She was dragged outside to a bus with barred windows. "Where are you taking me?!" Rukia screamed.

"You are going to the 'Cage.' It's a mixed gender prison for high offences." One of the guards informed her.

With another hard shove, Rukia was pushed into the door of the bus. She tripped up the stairs and crawled inside. Ten angry faces stared at her. Rukia glanced around nervously trying to find a seat. There was a spare one half way down the bus. She walked quickly, not wanting to make a scene in front of real criminals. She sunk into the soft seat and she looked out the window.

"I'm sorry." A deep voice said. Rukia jumped in her seat and whirled around to see a huge man sitting in front of her. He looked like he was from a foreign country. His brown hair was a messy pile of curls and waves. He had olive skin, which seemed darker in the weak light.

"You shouldn't have been dragged into this."

"How do you know?"

"I'm one of those thieves at the store. I remember seeing you get tasered just because you were wearing the same colour as us. Stupid police!" He clenched a massive fist, which he then opened and extended towards Rukia. "I'm Chad. I hope I can repay you for getting you sent to prison."

Rukia shook the giant's hand and then lay back into the seat.

The engine roared and the bus rolled forward.

_Wrong place and wrong time! I'm going to prison for some stupid mix up! Bye bye life..._

Poor Rukia. Who would plant a knife on her? Who was the real thief? What is it like at the Cage?

Find out in the next chapter! It may take some time for chapters to be released but be patient.

Make sure you review!


	2. Kind Welcome

**2. Kind Welcome**

The bus had driven non-stop all night and it was now midday. The vehicle finally stopped and the lead guard yelled at the prisoners.

"Alright you worthless shits! Listen up! Welcome to your new, and possibly last home...'The Cage.'"

Rukia looked at the towering fence in front of them. The fence was about eight metres tall and made of concrete.

"There is no escape for you! These walls are impenetrable and guards patrol around the clock armed and ready to shoot down your sorry asses." The guard smiled. He wore sunglasses and had a black crew cut. "Now get out of my sight!"

Rukia and Chad entered the thick gate and stared at the prison. After a quick walk, they were sent to different stations. Rukia looked at the white haired man who approached her.

"Hello. I'm Ukitake. I'm going to have to ask you to give me all your possessions." He sat at a white desk and waited.

Rukia gave him her phone.

"Mobile phone. Black."

Next was her wallet.

"Brown leather wallet. Contains $48 and i.d Rukia Kuckiki." A second person recorded the details. "Kuckiki huh? Do you have a brother?"

Rukia nodded. "Well, sort of. I'm adopted." She frowned and lowered her head.

"Yes, I know Byakuya well. He's a good person. Shame you couldn't be the same." Ukitake brushed back the long white strands from his face. "Alright, now you have to through there and meet with the next guard." He waved a hand to a short corridor.

Rukia continued on and stopped at a locker. Two more guards stood silently. One held a hose. The other was a woman with thin blonde hair. She eyed Rukia suspiciously and sighed. "Please remove your clothes. You will be issued with your new uniform afterwards."

Rukia glanced around, looking for a change room.

"Take off your clothes!" The blonde woman yelled. "Right here. You don't get a change room."

Rukia lowered her gaze and unbuttoned her shirt. She felt disgusted by the presence of others as she undresses. Embarrassed, she turned away as she removed her underwear. The guards walked around and snatched her clothes, hurling them into an open locker and then sealing them away.

Rukia used her hands to cover most private areas. The cold air stung her pale skin. The male guard had a white bandana which he adjusted on his head. He then picked up the fire hose and aimed it at her.

The powerful blast of water threw Rukia into the wall. The stream winded her. The guard laughed to himself. A large smile crept along his face and he lowered the hose to spray between Rukia's legs. She winced and screamed, rolling away from the cruel guard. The water hit her in the spine and threw her face-first into the floor.

"Is she clean now?" The male guard asked. No reply came. The blonde guard strolled in a minute later.

"Have you had your fun yet, you creep! Fuck it's disgusting when you 'clean' them!" She smiled apologetically at Rukia. "I hope he wasn't too rough. Here's your new uniform." She handed out a black uniform.

Rukia shivered uncontrollably. "Do-don't I get to d-d-dry off first?"

The male guard laughed, only to be slapped in the face. "Sorry. You'll just have to dry in the air."

Rukia had assistance from the female guard to get her uniform on. Rukia could barely stand as her legs trembled so much. She was led through a thick reinforced steel door to a hall lined with cells. The guard opened an empty cell and gently nudged her in. Before Rukia could turn around, the door was closed and locked.

The cell was clean, despite a red stain on the wall. A metal framed bed sat against a wall. The mattress was thin and torn in some places.

With a sigh, she dropped onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

"Exercise! Food and exercise!" A guard yelled out. He unlocked Rukia's cell and told her where to go.

After a quick walk she entered the eatery. Her stomach was empty, but she didn't want to eat right now. Instead, she just studied the others. A bald man conversed with a campy prisoner. Red and yellow lines were tattooed on one side of his face.

At the next table were the female prisoners. A woman sat cross-legged on the table top, her untamed black hair rolled down her shoulders. Rukia stared in silent shock when she realised the woman only had one arm. Another woman with dark skin began to talk and the others immediately silenced themselves and listened intently. She was no doubt the leader of the pack.

"That's Yoruichi." someone said from behind Rukia. A girl with spiky black hair sat next to her. "You don't want to mess with her!"

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Tatsuke Arisawa. I'm here because I killed a guy in a brawl." She smiled as she told of her crime, which made Rukia feel very uncomfortable. "How about you?"

"Nothing. I was framed for armed robbery." Rukia looked at her feet.

"Another innocent girl? What cell are you in?" The girl quizzed.

Rukia stated the location of her cell and gulped in air. "Why did you want to know?"

Tatsuke sighed and set aside her meal. "There was a skinny young thing like you in here a few years ago. She looked just like you, Hisana was the name. Anyway, she always claimed she was innocent. Always wailing about being framed! About two months into her sentence, she got ill. As her health deteriorated, she started feeling depressed. Every night she would scream about her pain. After the third month, she killed herself!"

Rukia gasped and realised she was shaking. She shifted in her seat and the shaking lessened.

"You know that red stain on the wall?" Tatsuke asked with a curious expression. Rukia reluctantly nodded. She had a rough idea of how the story would end. "That red patch is where she did it. She bashed her head against the wall as hard as she could and..." She trailed off and shuddered.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said, even though she didn't know why.

"God, when they dragged the body out! I'll never forget it!" Tatsuke spat on the floor. "These guards! They're animals! Pure evil! They dragged her by her feet down the hallway and took the body to the fence out in the exercise yard. Then they got two tough guys to throw the body over the fence into the bushes." Tatsuke convulsed and then threw up all over the table.

Rukia dived out of the way and looked around at the laughing faces surrounding her.

"Oh, Fuck! I'm sorry about that...it's just...have you ever seen a corpse?" Rukia shook her head. "Well, when you do...It will scar you for life!"

A guard yelled out to the prisoners, telling them to head to the exercise yard. The prisoners started to leave and Rukia began to follow but a strong yet feminine hand took hers and stopped her. Tatsuke had a grave expression. "You never told me your name."

"Oh, Rukia."

"Okay Rukia...I'm warning you, be careful! When fresh meat is thrown to these dogs they get hungry! And also..." The last warning terrified Rukia. She left immediately and strayed far away from the bulky male prisoners who lifted weights and had fights just for fun.

Tatsuke's words stung like acid.

_"The innocent ones are the first to crack!"_

Her mind raced and she had vivid thoughts of her slamming her face into the concrete walls of her cell, then a guard hurling her limp body over the fence where wild animals picked her bones clean. She shrugged them off and watched as a group of armed guards wheeled in a large crate. The front panel was made of glass and had a small hole for items to be given to the prisoner inside.

"Solitary confinement." Tatsuke had caught up and gazed at the crate. "That's Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the weirdest freak you will ever see!"

Mayuri's face was painted black and white and orange cones protruded from his chin and ears. He turned and glared at the two girls.

They both averted their gazes and whispered. "He...experiments on himself. He used to be a doctor. He drugged patients and did all creepy stuff to them. He got sentenced to life in solitary confinement, but he got good behaviour privileges and now he can come here in that crate."

Rukia tilted her head. "You know an awful lot about this place."

Tatsuke laughed. "Well, there is a TV in my cell. I just watch the news and get the dirt on the new prisoners. Also, word spreads in this place, so watch your mouth."

An awkward silence followed and Rukia looked back towards Mayuri. "Where does he get paint?"

"Apparently, he grinds up his food trays and plates and somehow he makes a white or black paste. He only wears that paint to hide his scars."

"Scars?"

"Go ask him for yourself." Tatsuke dragged Rukia to the crate and Mayuri glared at them. The very air around him was cold and bitter.

Rukia frowned and gulped in air. "Um...I came to ask about your...scars."

Mayuri exhaled and his misty breath fogged up the thick window. A set of small holes were set for him to speak through. He grinned and unusually large white teeth gleamed in the reflective light from the window.

"My calendar? Must I repeat this to every new prisoner? Well, In my many days here, I quickly succumb to boredom. At first I did menial tasks like meditation but that failed to help and I eventually resorted to...other things." He looked around the exercise yard as if he was searching for something. The back of his neck was lined with horned tufts of blue hair. "I found solace in self harm. I add a fresh wound every day so next time I am bored I can count the number of days I have spent here." Rukia made a disgusted face and Mayuri chuckled. "My my, are my tales frightening to you, young lady?" He grinned and his teeth consumed half his face.

Rukia stepped back. She felt like nodding, but quickly decided against it.

"You don't seem like someone who would commit any sort of crime...strange." Mayuri placed a finger on his chin and lost himself in thought.

Rukia noticed an irregularly long fingernail on one hand. The nail was black and shiny. She was about to ask about it when Mayuri took the words from her mouth.

"It is my carving tool. Speaking of which, I have not recorded today yet..." Mayuri extended a hand and placed the long nail on his pale skin. In a slow, smooth movement, he drew his claw over his arm and then licked up the blood that flowed.

Rukia gagged and walked off. Tatsuke stayed behind.

As Rukia passed a group of male prisoners, she felt the cold stares of them all, piercing her flesh and crawling under her skin. She shuddered, making the brutes laugh.

"Are you cold sweetie? I'll warm you up!" One of them called out. He then made vulgar comments about her.

Rukia lowered her gaze and continued walking. An angry growl came from behind her and she felt large hands grip her shoulders and throw her to the ground. She rolled over to see her attacker. The prisoner was fat and hideous. He snickered and then reached down to touch her. Rukia screamed for help and the other men nearby laughed and made jokes.

_Why me?! Why?_

The fat man was getting too close now. His breath stank of a dozen stale meals. He pursed his lips and crawled closer. Just before he made contact, a blur of movement caught Rukia's attention. The fat man was hurled into the wall and a dark skinned man stood before him. He knelt down and helped Rukia to her feet before approaching the fat guy.

"Tosen! You fucking asshole! I though you were released!"

The dark skinned gentleman clenched a fist. "No, the guards had played one of their sick pranks on me! One day, justice will deal out her wrath upon those who have failed her. As for you, I can no longer stand by as you abuse innocent women."

Rukia backed away only to bump into something hard. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the bald man from the cafeteria. His hands reached around her small frame and restrained her. The campy prisoner then darted forwards and snap-kicked her face. She fell forward and lay still in the dirt. The two then snuck up on Tosen and overwhelmed him. Tosen managed to inflict damage on the fat man, but he fought strangely, as if he wasn't looking at all.

The bald man hefted a large dumbbell and struck Tosen down with one heavy swing. The guards swept down on the misfits and sent them to their cells.

Rukia was falling unconscious. She could barely see anymore as her mind drifted away. Just as her eyelids drooped down, she could make out a figure walking towards her.

*****

A fluorescent light burned brighter than the sun sending white light across the enclosed area. Rukia winced as the light shone in her eyes. She had no memory of how she came to be here. She rolled her head to one side and noticed a dark skinned man covered in bruises in another hospital bed.

_Tosen! Wait...I remember now._

"I can't believe this!" A familiar voice said distastefully.

Rukia tried to turn over but pain shot through her neck like a million tiny needles being injected at once. She cried out loud and the man who spoke to her strolled around the bed to see her face. Bangs of black hair swept across his face, similar to Rukia. He wore a guards uniform, plus an added white coat.

"Bya...kuya...brother?" Rukia tried to stay awake, but her body was shutting down again.

"How could you taint my name by getting sent here? You have made me ashamed to call you my sister!" His glare hurt worse than the kick that knocked her out earlier.

"But-"

"I have attained a high position here and I will not allow you to make me look foolish. To think you would be involved in a fight with a pack of mangy dogs, but if you are here, then you must be one as well!" He said each word with such venom that it made Rukia weep. "Do not cry. Keep what little dignity you have left...and _never..._" The word was uttered in such a deep tone that it resembled the growl of a wolf. "...Call me brother again!" With that, he turned and left.

Rukia buried her face into the rough pillow beneath her. Her tears soaked through and made stains. She sobbed endlessly for an hour until she fell unconscious again.

*****

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Police sirens blared and echoed. The flashing lights cast red and blue shadows on the empty warehouse.

Ichigo hid behind a stack of barrels. He had previously led police to this place to get rid of the original occupants, but now the ones he had manipulated had found his trail. They had found his fingerprints on the bodies at the mall a few days ago and had begun a manhunt for the real killer. Now here he was, trapped, armed only with a shiny black pistol. Despite his dire situation, he showed no fear.

The door collapsed under the force of a heavy battering ram and officers poured into the building.

_This is it. _

He was about to run out when he noticed a barrel with the words: 'Gasoline' and 'Flammable' painted in thick red characters. Ichigo grinned and undid the lid. He then shifted it so it was in line with the police grouped around one spot. He then kicked the barrel over, his smile spreading as fast across his face as the flammable liquid across the floor.

The officers looked down at the spill around them and looked around cautiously.

_Fools! You have no clue do you?_

Ichigo lowered his gun so it was just above the wet floor. His finger tightened around the trigger and he prepared to fire, the resulting gunshot would ignite the gasoline. Ichigo sighed and whispered to himself. "Looks like I win again. I'm-"

The wall behind him was wrenched open and Ichigo fell back.

_A door!! Why didn't I see it?! Shit!!_

He felt the gazes of around thirty police men. A dozen of them crowded around him, holding down his limbs, removing his gun, handcuffing him, telling him to remain silent, kicking him, laughing and even one of them spat right in Ichigo's face. Ichigo's face turned a dark shade of red and he threw off his captors. Effortlessly, he beat the policeman senseless.

The cop lay still in a pool of blood and Ichigo snatched up the handgun strapped to his belt. Armed again, Ichigo rolled under a car and waited as a stream of bullets tore into the vehicle. As the shots died down, Ichigo rose above the bonnet and fired three round into the crowd. He managed to fell another officer.

The police stretched out and formed an arc. They were trying to surround him, but Ichigo was smart enough to not just stand there waiting for such a simple ploy to unfold. He dropped to the ground and shot out another car's petrol tank. He then fired again, summoning a wall of flames which cut off the police to his left. Now with an escape route, Ichigo sprinted off.

Isn't Ichigo a clever bastard? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next time: Ichigo's struggle to shake off his pursuers continues but will he be able to escape. Also, Rukia returns to the yard. Will she get revenge? Will the brutes attack again? Who can she trust?

Please be patient, chapters may take a while. 

While you wait...write a brief review. It will not only help me improve, but it will motivate me to write better. So...yeah...review!


	3. From Bad to Worse

**3. From bad to Worse**

For the fifteenth time, Rukia woke up in horrible pain. Her body was weak and repeatedly fell back into unconsciousness. Throughout the night, she would wake up over and over, just to drift off into another coma-like state.

Now it was morning, she would try and stay awake and have breakfast. As she thought about her situation, it dawned on her that no doctors had tended to her, not even a nurse asking how she felt. She felt rage well up inside her but realised that to the staff here, she was just another lowly criminal who deserved nothing but punishment.

A light hand knocked quietly. Rukia waited as the door swung open and the blonde guard she met yesterday walked in. She smiled and looked over at Tosen.

"How are you feeling? You took a nasty hit...not as bad as him though..." She wore a sombre expression but her smile returned. "Are you hungry?"

Rukia opened her mouth but a dry croak was all that came out.

"Well, that answers my next question too." laughed the girl.

Rukia managed to speak and asked a burning question. "Why are you being nice to me?"

The girl frowned. "Most of the guards here are even worse than those they lock up. But there are people like me and Ukitake. We still realise that you are humans as well. Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Kiyone."

Kiyone walked off and returned in a few minutes with a cup of water and a plate carrying a single slice of toast and a rasher of bacon. She smiled apologetically and set the meal down. "Sorry. That's all we can give prisoners. You know, you don't look like a criminal. You're too...frail."

Rukia scowled. "What?"

"Well...it's just that...well...what did you do?"

"I wore a black uniform." Rukia stated blankly.

"Are you serious?"

"That was all I did!" Rukia glared at her reflection in the water. She raised the cup to her lips and gulped it down in seconds. "I feel better now. Can I go back?"

"Yes. You are allowed to return to your cell when you feel like it. That door leads to the exercise yard." Kiyone pointed out the plain white door.

"Thanks. I wish there were more of you in this place." Rukia limped back to the exercise yard. Something must have injured her leg during the fight, but she had never noticed it until now.

The sunlight burned worse than the fluorescents in the infirmary. She crept over to the shade, making sure she avoided the women's table. They just sat there, talking or just watching everyone else.

As Rukia watched them, she didn't notice a man creep up behind her. He licked his lips and then breathed on her neck. Rukia froze. She wanted to run, to scream, but her body made up it's own mind.

"We all missed you." He chuckled and then he kissed her cheek.

Rukia felt bile rise to the back of her throat. This time there was no Tosen to help her. This time, they would be able to do as they please, because she couldn't even move.

"So, you are friends with Arisawa. We have two pets now!"

Rukia's eyes widened.

_They prey on her too?!_

The bald man raised a hand to shoulder height and squeezed an invisible object, but Rukia knew what it meant.

_NO!!_

His hand snaked down to the collar of her uniform and waited, poised to strike. The other two crowded around and watched with big smirks.

"Rukia!!"

The bald man turned and rolled away from a huge fist. It was Chad. The other two charged forward and Chad ran as well. Chad stretched both arms out to the side and clothes-lined both of his opponents. The campy prisoner flipped up and his head slammed into the dirt. The fat man crashed heavily to the ground.

Baldy threw a punch into Chad's side, but it did little harm. Chad smashed his forearm into baldies face, launching him off into the wall. He lay sprawled on the ground with a bloody nose.

Fatso shoulder charged Chad and the two fell, but Chad absorbed it. Fatso then began burying his fists into the large man.

"That's it! Omaeda, that is your last warning!" A guard called from a watch tower. The guard spoke into a radio and a deep, elderly voice responded. The guard shouldered his rifle.

Omaeda looked up from his fight and barely saw the muzzle flash before his execution was over.

Rukia fought back the wave of vomit that swept up into her mouth. She had never seen anyone die before. And even if the person was a vile, cruel beast, it was terrifying. She finally understood what Tatsuke said.

The bald man staggered to his feet and picked up a large rock. He hurled it up at the guard who ducked with ease. The guard loaded another bullet into the barrel of his gun and he took aim. Baldy anxiously looked around, searching for ran escape.

Rukia flinched as Baldy roared in agony. The bullet had penetrated his left leg, he now sat on the ground cursing through tears.

The guards called for the prisoners to return to their cells and Rukia silently thanked them. As she passed Baldy, he stared daggers at her.

"This is all your fault! I'll tear you apart next time!" His eyes blazed with fury. Rukia hurried inside but his calls echoed throughout the thin hallway.

"I'll get you!! Just you wait!! You haven't known fear until I've finished with you!!"

The calls stopped when a guard kneed him in the back of the head.

*****

UNKNOWN AREA

A blue sedan sped down a narrow road. The car slowed to a stop and the driver kicked open his door. Ichigo cursed at the vehicle. It had run low on petrol and now wouldn't drive.

Ichigo looked to the horizon and noticed the line of flashing lights. They stretched across the area , ensuring that the only escape was further along this road.

_I won't lose to these idiots!_

Ichigo ran full tilt along the road. He knew at his speed, the police would catch him in a matter of minutes. To hold them off for another hour would be a miracle. His legs burned and his bones ached. His throat was dryer than a desert and his heart hammered into his ribs. It felt like it was going to burst out.

The faint sound of sirens alarmed him of his diminishing hope. Still he continued on, nothing would crack his determination.

After a few more minutes, the roar of engines cut through the otherwise silent area. The whole region was completely deserted for some reason. Ichigo saw a tall metal structure on the side of the road. It looked like a sign. As he got closer, he could read the words. "Karakura maximum security prison...shit!"

The sign changed colour. It turned red and then blue, only to become red again.

The roaring engines stopped, but it left a painful ringing in Ichigo's ears.

_#Put your hands in the air and turn around! We have you surrounded so don't even try to escape!#_

Ichigo lowered his head and he glanced over his shoulder at the assembled police. There were countless cars, there was little chance of getting out alive in a fight, but even if there was a chance, Ichigo was defenceless. Each car was still manned, so hijacking was not an option.

_Humph. I guess it's time to admit defeat. They have won for now!_

Ichigo placed his hands on his head and he whirled around. A floodlight burned into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. As the police flooded over him, his legs finally gave way. As he fell onto the hard road, a dozen police restrained him.

*****

Night fell on the cage. Rukia lay staring at the ceiling of her cell. There was a small television, but Rukia didn't feel like watching it. If she looked at the screen, her peripheral vision would pick up the horrid reminder on the wall, a reminder that her kind were the first to go insane and the first to leave...in a body bag.

Tatsuke had been yelling to her for an hour now, but she wanted to be alone. She wanted to draw into herself where none could find her, hurt her. Her thoughts would be her only companion.

"Lights out!" Bellowed one of the guards.

The lamps strung up from the roof blacked out one by one from the opposite end of the hall.

_Twelve._

Another light went out.

_Eleven._

The encroaching darkness made Rukia feel a tingle in her spine. It was fear, the fear that in the darkness, no-one could see. She had heard of the unspeakable acts that prisoners would commit. Murder, rape, torture. And in the back of her mind, she knew there were people who wanted to do all three to her.

_Three!_

She stared at the light outside her cell. She begged it to stay awake. Unfortunately, it did not obey. The light vanished and shadows devoured the whole area.

Rukia listened in the darkness, someone was saying her name over and over. She squinted through the darkness and noticed a shape. No details could be made out but the voice suddenly became familiar.

"Tatsuke?"

"Oh thank god! I thought you were dead or something!"

"No..."

_But I wish I were..._

"Good night. You'll need it, because the morning sure as hell won't be!" The shape melted into the bed beneath her.

Wicked laughter echoed down the hall. The voice was unmistakeable. It was baldy. His sinister howls made Rukia's blood run cold.

As they died down, Rukia wept until her body permitted herself to sleep.

*****

MORNING

A lone bird cried out for company, but no response came. Disappointed, the bird chirped mournfully.

The sound was haunting and Ichigo decided to wake up. He watched as the bird flew off over a huge fence of solid concrete. He scanned his surroundings. He was alone in the cabin of a bus.

"Wake up!" Someone outside growled. Ichigo raised a curtain over the window and stared at the three people outside. One was extremely old. His skin folded into a mass of wrinkles that stopped the man from even opening his eyes. His beard had grown to a ridiculous length, falling to the ground. He wore a white coat, most likely a symbol of authority.

The man to his left was also quite old, but much younger than the other. The last man appeared to be middle-aged. His attire consisted of one of the white coats and a straw hat. The three regarded Ichigo in silence before opening the door to the bus.

Ichigo strolled out and gazed at the huge facility in front of him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. We have been informed that you were behind the murder of two citizens at the scene of an armed robbery a few days ago. You are to remain here for your sentence, but as it is not yet decided, you will have certain privileges. You will be informed on these inside." The oldest man waved a hand at the gate. The other two opened it and led them through.

They walked in absolute silence until they entered a drab grey building. Inside, a woman with tied back hair and glasses read a sheet at the top of a pile of papers.

"Well, I'd better assist Nanao. I'm sure you will be fine with the prisoner?" The middle-aged man said. He snatched a chunk of papers out of the pile and sorted through them.

Ichigo was led to a table where A white haired man grinned politely.

_Why is everyone so...old?_

"Hello. I'm Ukitake. Could you please give me all your possessions."

Ichigo sighed and rifled through his pockets, only to find nothing.

"Hmm. Light traveller huh?" Ukitake smirked. "Alright, you can go to the next station now."

"Wait!" Ichigo looked back at the trio who had brought him here. "I was told I was to receive privileges. What are they?"

"Well. You get a clean uniform, extra food and also, you get to choose your own cell...and cellmate." Ukitake smirked again.

Ichigo stared past Ukitake at a neatly folded black uniform. He strode over and started to get dressed.

A female guard approached him and she extended her hand for him to shake. "Hi. Kiyone's the name. I'll take you to the cells."

_Ichigo followed and found himself in a narrow corridor lined with cages. Inside were lowly criminals...and a strangely familiar face. A girl lay sleeping in the cell closest to them. She had raven coloured hair with a stray bang dividing her face. She was small and skinny, which looked quite out of place in a facility full of powerful killers._

Ichigo struggled to remember where he had seen her before. Most of his life was a blur of thoughts, because of his constant fleeing from the police. He grasped one of the bars and gazed at her sleeping form. "This one."

Kiyone unlocked the cell and led him through the rusted gate. "Don't wake her. She's had a rough day." She then silently drifted off.

Ichigo remained standing at the foot of the bed, lost in a trance.

_She's beautiful! But why is she here? Surely she wouldn't have committed a crime!...right?_

The girl stirred and she shifted slightly. Her lips parted and amidst her light breath, a single word drifted out. "Ichigo."

Stunned, Ichigo squinted at her in an attempt to remember her.

She repeated his name, her voice like a gentle song that soothed all pain.

Ichigo sighed and leaned back against the bars. He watched in silence as the girl rubbed at her eyes. She raised her head and stretched her arms while she groaned. As she drew her arms in, she opened her eyes and noticed the intruder. She screamed and hid under the thin blanket that was her only protection from the cold.

Ichigo raised his hands and tried to convince her that he was no threat. "Don't be worried. I won't hurt you!" Rukia continued to scream and the nearby inmates were beginning to watch the events unfolding. Ichigo cursed and searched his mind for a way to stop this problem. At last he found an answer.

"It's me Ichigo!"

Instantly, the girl stopped. Her eyes opened fully, displaying the dazzling brilliance in the ocean blue orbs. Ichigo's jaw dropped. His body relaxed and he drifted off into a dream.

Rukia gazed at him, eyeing every part of him. She then looked him in the eye and smiled. "My god...it's really you!" She dashed forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hugged him and wept into his chest. Ichigo returned the embrace and held her.

Aw, it's love at second sight. But how will they feel when the events of that fateful night return to haunt them? Will Ichigo protect Rukia from Baldy and his commrade/s? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, be patient and **write a review.**


	4. Dig up the Past

**4. Dig up the Past**

Rukia finally had an appetite and was disappointed to only receive a slice of bread and a foul smelling broth that looked like wet concrete. She gagged and set the plate far from herself. She took a bite from the bread and spat it out immediately as it was stale.

Ichigo furrowed his brow and studied his meal. He had a sandwich with some kind of synthetic meat and a drink of water. He slid the tray over to Rukia and smiled. "You can have mine, you need to eat something."

Rukia looked down at the food and then up at Ichigo, then back down, and up. "No, I couldn't..."

"Please. I'm not hungry and I don't want to waste anything." He lied. His stomach knotted and growled but he ignored it.

"Thank you. You're so kind. I owe you big time." Rukia hugged him again.

"You don't owe me anything! I simply couldn't let a innocent girl get attack-" Ichigo froze. The night he met Rukia began to flash in his mind. He could only vaguely make out what happened. A cop was about to beat her when he had intervened and knocked the guard down, then he helped Rukia up and...

"No! You saved me! I owe you my life!" Rukia placed a hand on her chest, above her heart.

Ichigo frowned. "Um...Excuse me a moment." He rose from his seat and hastily exited.

"Ooh, something happened." Tatsuke took Ichigo's place and sat next to Rukia.

"He was the guy who saved me. I would have been beaten to a bloody pulp if he wasn't there!"

"Well, if he saved you, why are you both here?" Tatsuke looked around. "You know, Tosen gets to return today. He might take out Ikkaku for you."

"Ikkaku?"

"Bald one." Tatsuke explained. "Tosen has always been the one to stand up for the little guy...or girl in your case."

Rukia sighed. "If I ever find the person who framed me...I would...I would commit a real murder!" Rukia clenched a fist. "The bastard won't get away with sending me to this hell-hole!"

*****

"Renji, Chad, I need to ask you something. Did you see me save that girl at the robbery?"

Renji, a heavily tattooed man with dull red hair shook his head. Chad grunted.

"I...I helped her but...I think I did something wrong..." Ichigo anxiously scratched at his arm. He had never acted like this before.

"Ichigo, you're starting to crack already. You wont last long here." Renji turned away and started to leave.

"I am not going crazy! Something happened on that night and it could have serious consequences! I need your help."

Renji scowled. "We already helped you. It was good for a while but you fucked things up and now we are stuck here! We'll probably get the death penalty because of you!" Renji stabbed his finger into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Me?! I wasn't the one who wiped out a whole bank and then shot down three cops in a 'non-violent' theft!" Ichigo pushed Renji back and then ducked as Renji retaliated with a high punch. Ichigo's low position gave him a free shot at Renji's ribs...and he took it. Renji crumpled into a heap and Ichigo trudged to the doorway.

"Fine! If you don't want to help me, then consider yourselves even lower than shit!" Ichigo spat at Renji's feet.

"Wait!" Chad ran after him but Ichigo was gone.

*****

MID-DAY

The sky revealed it's hidden beauty, a perfect, cloudless sky. Rukia rested her head against Ichigo's stomach, using him as a pillow. Ichigo could feel a sharp rock poking his lower back, but Rukia's warmth removed all negative emotions, except for one. The sinister mystery around their first meeting. Although only good moments were in his mind, he was certain that something awful was being covered up.

_"I want you to raid this store tonight. It is only small, but there is a big reward if you can make it back here with the loot." A man said. His face was concealed in a shadow created by his hat. His hand stretched out. In his palm was a small piece of paper containing an address for the store._

Ichigo bolted upright, accidentally throwing Rukia off of him. She gave him a look of concern and asked him if he was alright. "Yeah, it's nothing...sorry about that." Ichigo lay back down, allowing Rukia to rest against him again.

_What was that?! Who was that guy?! _

Luckily, Rukia couldn't see the fear in Ichigo's eyes.

*****

TWELVE MINUTES LATER

"Wake up!! Wake up!!"

Rukia opened her eyes and gazed into Ichigo's deep brown eyes. He was worried, really worried. Ichigo never met her gaze, instead looking over her shoulder at something else. Rukia craned her neck to see Ikkaku and the campy man, Yumichika, according to Tatsuke. Both were holding Tosen, ensuring he could not move.

"Good! You're awake to see your friend here die!" Ikkaku spat.

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered in a low growl. "Stay behind me at all times, but watch your back!"

Yumichika took a strange weapon out of his uniform. It looked like four knives stuck together in the centre, each blade sticking out like a deadly fan.

"NO!! DON'T!!!" Rukia ran forward but Ichigo held her back.

"Stay back! I'll help him!" Ichigo darted forward and leapt into the air. He performed an aerial roundhouse kick on Yumichika, throwing him back into the wall. He dropped his strange weapon and it landed near Ichigo. Ikkaku flattened his hand and attempted a chop into Ichigo's collar bone. Ichigo snatched up the bladed weapon and held it out in front of him, Ikkaku's hand passing straight into the blades.

Ikkaku howled in agony and backed away grasping his lacerated hand.

As Ichigo went in to finish the fight, a blur of white passed in front of him. He followed the blurry shape until it hit him full force in his centre mass. His ribs quaked from the earth shattering blow.

He collapsed in the dirt and looked up, squinting against the sun. He watched as a guard in a white coat approached him. His gaze cut through him like a sword, this man was powerful beyond belief.

"Byakuya!" Rukia screamed at the guard. "Don't hurt him! He was saving Tosen! They were going to kill him!" Rukia grabbed Byakuya's arms as she wailed.

Byakuya regarded her for a moment and then wrenched his arms away, followed by a forearm smash into her face. Rukia stumbled backwards and fell. Byakuya turned his attention to Ichigo. "So, you are the one responsible for corrupting my sister. Mr Ichigo Kurosaki. I know what you did, we all do. You sent her here to cover for yourself!" He pointed an accusing finger which sent waves of burning hatred into Ichigo.

"No, I would never do that! I lo-"

"Love her? What a joke! You framed her, how is that a show of affection?!" Byakuya scowled, his eyes narrowing and his face contorting into a snarl. "Though I have no feeling towards my former sister, such an act on an innocent person cannot be permitted. Prepare to face judgement for your crimes."

Ichigo tensed and bared his fists, ready to fight.

Byakuya laughed, the sound was awkward and deep. "A fight?! No. Your judgement will come when you face execution." He laughed again.

The words stung like acid, fire and lightning striking all at once in the same spot...Ichigo's heart.

_The death penalty...No...NO...NOOOOO!!!_

Although he was screaming in his mind, Ichigo couldn't express anger, only pain, regret, sorrow, loss. Byakuya's insidious laughter echoed even when he was gone. Ikkaku and Yumichika had risen again, but Ichigo was unaware. He couldn't even breathe. His body shut down except for his mind and heart.

Ikkaku raised a sharp rock and stalked behind Ichigo. Yumichika charged at Rukia. Ichigo failed to notice both. The rock slammed into his head and Ichigo barely flinched. It wasn't until 30 seconds later, when blood poured into his eyes, that he recognised he had been struck. He doubled over and went limp. He didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but he could hear Rukia calling his name.

*****

KARAKURA PUB

A young woman with chestnut locks sat alone at the bar. Two regulars at the pub had gone missing, Chad and Ichigo. She missed them. She wished they could have another round of drinks, get blind and laugh until they wet themselves literally, like they used to. It was strange, but they disappeared the same night, the infamous thieves got arrested, only a week ago.

She sighed and took another sip from her glass.

The TV displayed a story about the thieves, apparently they had found discarded clothes in a bin and they were studying them.

_#We have found several objects in the pocket in the jacket. There is a mobile phone, a picture of two young girls, alleged family members. And lastly, a phone number written on a napkin.#_

As the number came into view, the girl dropped her glass.

*****

_"So, what's your name? We've hung out for so long, I can't believe we don't know each other." Ichigo said. He wore a black jacket. _

_An attractive girl with brown hair smiled. "I'm Orihime! I tell you every time, you're just too drunk to remember." She laughed and Ichigo joined in. The two stared into each others eyes, but Ichigo knew he only wanted to be friends, even if Orihime aimed for something else. _

_"You want to go back to my place?" Orihime smiled seductively, sliding her top down slightly, exposing her bra and cleavage._

_Ichigo couldn't help but stare. He eventually shook his head and fought the temptation. "Sorry. I have a...really important meeting. Maybe next time." He waved and turned to leave._

_"Wait! At least let me give you my number, so you can call me." She took a pen from her bag and scribbled her number down on a napkin. "Don't forget to call me!" She yelled as Ichigo departed._

_Outside, Ichigo frowned and looked up at the sky. "I will come back! I promise!"_

Then all was blackness.

_Then, Ichigo was in the store. He scanned the horizon and picked out several flashing lights. He walked confidently behind a wall and took off his jacket. He folded it and threw it into a bin at his side. He also discarded his black pants and stole a pair of jeans from a clothes stall in front of him. He placed the old pants in the bin and strolled off, his head held high. "Now to get rid of the knife!"_

Ichigo woke up covered in sweat. He wiped his brow and stared at a startled guard, it was Kiyone.

"Geez, you scared me! At least you're awake. You got a real nasty wound from that rock."

"Rock?" Ichigo cocked his head.

"Oh yeah. Someone snuck up on you and hit you with a rock. You lost a lot of blood, but you are faring better than Rukia..." Kiyone trailed off.

"Rukia? What happened to her?! Tell me!" Ichigo roared.

"She was...assaulted...she isn't wounded but...she will be scarred." Kiyone lowered her head. "Byakuya was right there and he didn't do anything until it was over! That bastard!"

Ichigo gripped the railing on the bed next to him so hard that it split and broke. "Byakuya! I'll kill him!!" Ichigo growled so fiercely that Kiyone stepped back in fear. "When is my date with death?" Ichigo asked in a surprisingly calm manner.

Kiyone blinked, unsure if this was the same man she had just heard wish death upon someone. "It's in two weeks. I'm dreadfully sorry. I know you killed people but...You are nice. You don't seem like a sadistic creep."

"I did it all to help feed my family!" Ichigo whispered. "When my mom died, Our family went broke. Dad had to start work at a hospital to pay the bills. I had to put food on the table. I tried to get a job, but no-one would hire me. Then I met someone who wanted a fourth member to help raid a bank. We were told that we could keep a percentage of the profits. I took the job and began robbing banks to keep my family alive."

Outside the small room, Rukia listened. She was in a medical room, despite not having any physical injuries. She had to fight back tears as she heard Ichigo's story.

"Eventually, we got into a sticky situation. People were shot, people were stabbed. Hostages were taken and We evolved from petty thieves to murderers. I knew I had to stop before I lost control, but...here I am." Ichigo searched his pockets for something but couldn't find it. He began to cry.

Rukia wept as well. She closed her eyes and imagined lying next to Ichigo, the two of them sharing their grief.

*****

An hour later, Ichigo and Rukia reunited in a shower of tears. Both voiced their concern and fears. Afterwards, they lay together in their cell. The bed was small so their bodies were very close. As they felt their flesh rub against each other, their desires slowly consumed them. Ichigo began to caress Rukia, his hand gently stroking her lower back.

Rukia moaned and she wrapped a leg around Ichigo's, tying them together. Their tongues met in an increasingly intimate embrace. Clothes were loosened, hands wandered over each others privates and eventually Rukia was undressed by Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at her naked body and felt temptation take over. But he was interrupted by his thoughts.

_A cop approached Rukia who raised her arms and protested. The cop shot her with a taser and then took out a baton. _

_Ichigo dashed forwards and jumped into the air. His leg shot out and caught the cop in the jaw, throwing him aside. Ichigo picked up Rukia and asked her if she was alright. She smiled sweetly._

_"Fine, Who are you?"_

_Ichigo answered and removed something from his pocket. He ran a hand along her thigh with the one holding the object. When he brought his hand back, the object was gone. _

The vision ended there, but a voice echoed over and over again saying: "Now to get rid of the knife"

Ichigo jolted and he jumped off of the bed. His shirt was wide open revealing his muscle bound chest.

Rukia frowned. "What's wrong?!"

Ichigo looked down at himself and realised he was shaking. His legs trembled and he had to hold the bars to support himself.

_I couldn't have..._

"Ichigo, what's the problem? Why are you shaking?"

_I never...I wouldn't..._

"Ichigo, you're scaring me! Say something please!" Rukia stared at him, worry etched into her petite face.

_Why...It can't be...I_

Ichigo slid to the floor. His eyes were almost popping out of his head. Sweat poured down his face staining his collar.

"Ichigo.."

_Planted a knife on her!_

Ichigo knows of his monstrous deed on that fateful night and now he must decide whether to come clean or keep his terrible secret. Also, revenge must be had for Byakuya's negligence and Ikkaku's evil acts...will Ichigo be denied vengeance or will there be another blood stain in the cage? All in the next chapter!

I hope you're enjoying this as much as me! Please review.


	5. Rescue Part I

**5. Rescue Part I**

This chapter gets a bit violent, but what else would you expect from a prison? 

"Ichigo! Answer me!" Rukia screamed out of frustration.

Ichigo was crying and his breaths came as shallow gasps.

"What a pathetic sight!" Spat a familiar voice.

Ichigo stopped his panic attack and his face contorted into a bestial snarl. "Byakuya!"

"Honestly Rukia, you have already offered yourself to an inmate earlier. You must be patient lest you become a whore!" Byakuya stared at Ichigo who was becoming more enraged with every second.

"You dare! Don't speak to Rukia like that!" Ichigo growled.

"Oh. And what will you do if I continue?"

"I will _fucking_ kill you!!" Ichigo roared as he bashed the bars of his cell.

"Such a wild animal! Maybe it will stand on two feet and jump through a hoop if you sleep with him, eh Rukia?" Byakuya grinned wickedly.

"FUCK YOU!! Open the door and say that you pile of shit!!" Ichigo rocked the bars and they almost came free.

"Sit and roll over! Then you will get the treat!" Byakuya sneered.

Ichigo did as he was asked and Byakuya clapped. "Brilliant! We could sell you to a circus. Very well, you can attempt to hurt me, but be warned! I don't go down easily!" The door opened and Ichigo lunged instantly. Byakuya blocked the onslaught of kicks and punches. The two were adept at hand to hand combat making them an even match...until Byakuya fought for real.

Ichigo did a low sweep with his left leg. Byakuya jumped before the leg reached him and landed on the knee. Ichigo howled in pain. Byakuya then back fisted Ichigo's jaw, knocking his head against the bars. Byakuya then proceeded in beating him brutally

The other prisoners were cheering and encouraging the fight.

"Kill him!!"

"Break his neck!!"

"Smash his skull!"

"Tear out his orange hair!"

The cheers became more gruesome as the battle raged on. Ichigo rolled and caught Byakuya off guard, landing a heavy punch into his abdomen.

Byakuya stumbled backwards and reached into his coat. He pulled out a scabbard with a katana inside.

"YES!! CUT OFF HIS HEAD!!" The prisoners roared. It sounded like a feeding frenzy with a pack of vultures.

Ichigo stared at the weapon and charged. Byakuya stepped aside and thrust the scabbard into Ichigo's throat. He fell over and coughed and gagged. He threw up and coughed more.

"You disgusting animal! You are a rat and I am a tiger! You will never be a threat to me!"

Ichigo wanted to say something or fight back, but his mind told him that Byakuya was right. He was an adversary that Ichigo couldn't even hope to defeat. He slumped back and let Byakuya drag his bloodied, beaten, utterly defeated body back into his cell by his hair. Byakuya opened his hand and watched the orange strands float in the still air.

"Just stay here until you are sentenced to death." Byakuya kicked him in the ribs and trudged off.

The prisoners applauded and yelled congratulations to the cruel man. He ignored them and returned to his office.

*****

Ichigo squinted through the red mist in his eyes to gaze into Rukia's ocean-blue eyes. He felt himself drowning in them. The spell was broken when a droplet of liquid fell from them.

She was sobbing softly, trying to remain calm. Ichigo groaned and shakily raised a hand. He reached for her face and wiped the tear away. "Don't cry..." Ichigo whispered. "...You're more beautiful when you smile."

Rukia sniffed and gave a weak smile. She brushed some stray hairs from Ichigo's forehead and frowned when her hand returned with blood.

Ichigo looked to his side, at a puddle of water, from where the roof leaked. The liquid was reflective

and Ichigo could make out a large gash in his forehead. His nose was bleeding and his face was stained red.

"Byakuya won't get away with what he did!" Rukia clenched a fist. "We'll get him back!"

_"You are a rat and I am a tiger! You are no threat to me!"_

The words repeated in Ichigo's mind, like a broken record.

_Byakuya! I will beat you, be certain of that! I swear that before my time comes, I will take your head! But first..._

"Rukia..."

"Yeah." Rukia leaned close and her warmth spread through Ichigo's aching body.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo closed his eyes, expecting to be yelled at. Instead there was a short silence.

"Sorry for what?"

"For..."

_Wait! She doesn't know! I can keep it to myself for now._

"For...um...abandoning you when Ikkaku and Yumichika...hurt you."

Rukia whimpered, but something inside her snapped and she growled. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound. It was like nothing a woman should normally be able to make.

"Ichigo, have you got any friends here besides me?" Rukia asked, her eyes to the floor.

"No...I had two but we split apart when we got here. Why?"

Rukia raised her head and for a moment her eyes blazed with untamed fury. "Because...there's going to be a brawl today and we may need backup."

"A brawl? You don't mean-"

"Ikkaku will pay! He will suffer worse than what he dealt out to me!" Rukia began to tremble and a bead of sweat slid down her cheek.

A guard came past and unlocked their cell. Rukia gave a wicked smile to Ichigo. "It's time!"

*****

Ikkaku and Yumichika sat at their bench, laughing and talking quietly.

Rukia watched from a distance. Tatsuke was there as well, spying. "Yoruichi said that she would only help if more people join in, so for now it's us and them!"

"Good. Tosen said he would support us in any way he could and Ichigo is with us, but he's badly injured, I don't think he can fight." Rukia gazed back at him, sitting alone at another bench.

"Don't concern yourself with him. This is war now and you can't be distracted. If you do then-" Tatsuke dragged her thumb across her throat.

"Are they laughing at us!" Rukia pointed at Ikkaku who was staring right at them with a huge grin.

"That's it! Now is the time!" Rukia hastily walked towards them, Tatsuke close behind.

Ikkaku rose and did the same. All of them met in the centre, a contemptuous scowl present on each face. Ikkaku smirked at Rukia and raised his eyebrows. Yumichika laughed but instantly yelped as Ikkaku's head snapped backwards, jarring from a thunderous punch.

The whole inmate population froze at the snapping sound from Ikkaku's nose.

Rukia breathed heavily and her shoulders heaved against her erratic breathing. "You bastard! Your reign of terror is over! This prison will be free from your tyranny from now on." Rukia stomped on Ikkaku's chest and he grunted from the pain.

Yumichika charged at Rukia, but dark arms wrapped around him in a restraining hold. "Tosen! Damn you!" Tatsuke slapped him with earth-shattering force.

"Quiet time Yumichika!"

Ichigo watched as Ikkaku and Yumichika were beaten but his eyes drifted towards the top of the wall where the guards yelled into their radios. They repeated a word and Ichigo read their lips and snarled. "Byakuya!"

Meanwhile, Tosen was felled by a large man who tackled him. More prisoners rushed forward to free their friends. Rukia fought with a strength that betrayed her physical appearance.

A feminine battle cry rose from nearby and the female inmates darted into the centre of the brawl.

Curses soared across the area and the guards ran about frenziedly, calling for backup.

The reinforced steel door behind the brawl was wrenched open and guards filed out. The used tasers and staffs to take down the prisoners.

Amidst the chaos, one man stood out...Byakuya Kuchiki. He ignored all but one, his sister. He drifted among the brawling crowd and swiftly snatched Rukia's wrist. He then made his way back, dragging her away.

"RUKIA!!" Ichigo sprinted for them but someone kicked him in the gut. He fell to his knees and stared at his former friend, Renji. He was covered in bruises and his uniform was torn. His knuckles bled where the skin was ripped open.

"Move Renji! Now isn't the time for-"

"Shut up!" Renji threw an uppercut into Ichigo's chin, followed by a snap kick to his centre mass. "You don't betray me and expect to get off without punishment! I will teach you a lesson!"

Ichigo looked past Renji. Byakuya was only a few strides from the door now.

"Renji! We can settle this later! Right now I-"

Renji flew through the air and landed a few metres away. A huge, towering figure stood in his place. It was Chad.

"Chad..."

"Save her! That man is cruel and sadistic, who knows what he will do to her!"

Ichigo nodded in appreciation and then limped after Byakuya.

The brawl had intensified now, the weapons and guards doing nothing to extinguish the rage inside the inmates. A young guard backed up against a wall, his taser aimed at an approaching prisoner. He screamed for him to back down but the prisoner laughed. He reached out and strangled the guard.

Ichigo considered helping him, but his top priority was Rukia. Byakuya shoved Rukia through the door and stepped inside after her. He gripped the side of the door and pushed it, not staying to see it close. Ichigo was only two steps away and he placed his foot in the doorframe to stop it from closing.

He howled in complete agony. He slowly dragged the thick door open and crawled inside. Byakuya was at the other end of the hall. Ichigo crept silently to the next door and poked his head through. There were guards everywhere! It was the front office and they were all rushing about in a hurry.

_Shit!! What do I do?!_

He stepped back on his mangled foot and wailed. The guards all looked to the source of the noise but Ichigo had dived into the corner, away from sight. He squinted through burning tears, scanning the office for a chance to go.

As silence followed, the guards all returned to their jobs, but more relaxed now. Ichigo slithered through the door only to find himself behind a female guard. He retreated back inside the cell room and looked for another way through. His eyes drifted to the high ceiling where an old ventilation shaft lay inactive.

_Perfect! But how do I get there?_

He climbed up a cell door and guessed the distance was still several metres. The hanging lamps swung to his side. He waited for the right time to jump and when the lamp swung close, he leapt. His hands clasped the lamp but found no grip.

Ichigo dropped three metres to land on his back. Pain paralysed his whole body and he chewed his lip to stop himself from screaming.

The noise from the brawl outside was dying down. Time was running out!

Ichigo crawled to the cell door again and climbed up. The lamp swung close again and Ichigo kicked off from the cell. He found a good handhold and he clung on for dear life. The light swayed furiously, like a bull trying to throw off it's rider.

The swinging calmed and Ichigo sighed. He clambered up so that he was holding the rope attached to the roof. The nerve-racking ascent began. The floor drifted further away as he hauled himself higher.

The ventilation shaft was straight ahead now, the only problem was the two metre gap between them.

Down below, the prisoners surged into the hall, back to their cells. The guards roared angrily locking the cells immediately.

Ichigo held his breath, not daring to make a sound. Luckily, none noticed him. As the guards disappeared into the main office, Ichigo began to swing on the rope. With each swing, he came closer to either rescuing Rukia, or falling to his certain death!

The next swing carried him far but his hands began to sweat and his hands slipped off. He was flung forward and he couldn't resist screaming out of uncontrollable panic. His hands failed to grab hold of the metal grating on the vent.

Ichigo fell.

*****

Two investigators gazed at the same computer screen. They were inquiring into the suspicious incarcerations of multiple people.

Each prisoner had told authorities that they were working for the same person, although they were all under different circumstances.

Three of the prisoners said they were being paid to raid banks and shops. Another told police that their father was abducted and the man had given her the name of the abductor, but it was false. The prisoner attacked the innocent person and killed them, resulting in her imprisonment.

And most recently, the case of Rukia Kuchiki. She insisted that her boss ran a pest management business which police found, didn't even exist. She was found at the scene of a murder with a bloodied knife in her pocket.

But no matter the circumstance, they all mentioned one name: Kisuke Urahara, the most infamous con-man in Japan.

"So, Urahara is behind these recent convictions! Doesn't that clear their names?" The younger investigator asked. Her superior frowned and shook her head.

"No, Isane. They all still committed crimes, even if they were tricked into it."

"What about Miss Kuchiki? The knife was planted on her! That means she is innocent!" Isane argued. She took a deep breath and brushed aside some grey strands from her face. Her hair was grey and quite short. Two thin braids hung down from one side of her face.

"Hmm. True. We should contact the facility immediately." The other investigator said. She picked up a wireless phone and dialled a long number.

*****

Ichigo's heart froze. His eyes squeezed shut and his throat tightened. He was falling, fast.

_This is it! I failed. I didn't even get back at Byakuya! Damn!_

Ichigo's feet wrapped around the rope and he slid down until he head butted the lamp at the bottom. He grunted and flipped up. He felt curious eyes staring at him now and he lowered his head. His fear was correct. Half the inmates were watching him an awed silence.

_As long as they don't say anything...they can watch._

Ichigo climbed up the rope again and held the rope tighter than he had before. As he came within two feet of the grating, he propelled himself forwards, his fingers snaking their way through the grating. Ichigo's body dropped and the grating cut into his fingers. It felt like mini guillotines on each finger.

Ichigo groaned and hauled himself on top of the vent. After a series of strong, but careful kicks, the grating fell inwards and Ichigo crawled inside. It was cramped and in his crouched position, his body took up the whole vent. With slow, awkward steps, he proceeded along the shaft until he came to a split path. He remembered Byakuya taking the left path and so he did the same.

A grating was set into the side around twenty metres ahead. When Ichigo stopped by it, he gazed out, scanning the area for any signs of where Byakuya had gone.

Kiyone sat at her desk. She was in a conversation over the phone. "Rukia?" She asked with surprise. "What?! Who would do that?! Well you better decide quick because Byakuya is really pissed off and he's with her right now!"

Ichigo could hear someone shouting up further. It was then followed by a female scream. "I'm coming for you Rukia! I'll save you!" Ichigo whispered to himself. He crawled along the ventilation shaft until he came to another split. He deduced that the path to the right would lead to the room where Rukia was held. Ichigo scrambled up further until he came to the next grating.

He could make out Byakuya standing over Rukia, who lay on the floor. Someone knocked on the door and Kiyone walked in. She showed an expression of shock and fear when she saw Rukia. She whispered something and Rukia's eyes lit up. Byakuya laughed incredulously and yelled at Kiyone.

"She is not to be set free! Tell them that she will receive the death penalty for inciting a riot."

"But..."

"She is going to die! Your sister has no authority in this matter and neither does Unohana! If you don't obey me there will be serious consequences!"

"No!" Kiyone stood her ground. "She is innocent! I won't let you take her life...it's...it's murder! You're lowering yourself to that of the people you are supposed to condemn. You are a criminal Byakuya! And I-"

A loud 'smack' resonated through the room and echoed inside the vent. Ichigo winced. He heard a heavy thud followed by sobbing.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated! Now return to the hole you crawled out of you _stupid _girl!" Byakuya spat on her and then kicked her out of the room.

"Now! As for you my little riot-conjuring, thug-loving, law breaking sister..." Byakuya pulled out his katana and studied the shining steel blade.

_NO!! What's he doing?! He couldn't?!_

Ichigo kicked out the grating and it fell right next to Byakuya, startling him. Ichigo dropped and landed at Byakuya's feet. He instantly swung his leg out but Byakuya jumped back before it reached him.

"Kurosaki! How on earth did you get here?"

"I followed you through the ventilation shafts." Ichigo smirked. "I outsmarted you all."

"A mouse managing to crawl through a hole is not a matter of intelligence, it's merely a petty trick."

Byakuya held his sword out in front of him. "You have brought me to the end of my road. I can no longer let you stay here until you proper execution, I must bring the date forward...to right now!" He rushed forwards and feigned a slash to the left.

Ichigo fell for the trick and Byakuya sliced into Ichigo's arm. The blade sunk in with a wet 'squelch'.

"The injection was too merciful for you! I think you deserve to face death as they did in the past."

Ichigo cursed and held his injured arm.

"Come Kurosaki! Face the reaper with a katana!" Byakuya strolled over to him.

Ichigo picked up the grating at his side and held the sharp broken scraps of steel defensively. His gaze revealed his tamed ferocity, just waiting to be unleashed.

Byakuya smiled confidently and ran to the side wall. He leapt into the air and kicked off from the wall, vaulting himself toward Ichigo. Steel met steel in a spray of sparks. The grate was half severed, only hanging together by three steel straps. Ichigo tore it into two pieces and held one in each hand, even though one arm was useless.

The two charged again and Ichigo rolled away from Byakuya's downward arc. Ichigo slashed across Byakuya's side, but he again moved back, the steel only tearing through his white coat. Ichigo rolled forwards and drew his right arm back.

Byakuya stepped to the left, so Ichigo could kick him with his left leg. His foot connected with Byakuya's knee, causing him to drop to the floor.

"A feinted strike. Clever, but-" Byakuya was silenced by the metal grating pressing into his throat. Ichigo stood behind him, his blazing eyes melting away Byakuya's confidence.

"A rat and a tiger huh? Looks like you're just a cub! And even a rat can slay a kitten, even if it has little fangs!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Sweat poured down his quivering jaw. He tried to gulp down air but he grazed his neck.

"Apologise to Rukia!" Ichigo demanded.

"I shall do no such thin-" The grating again scratched his throat. "Very well. Rukia...I'm sorry. You were a great little sister. I enjoyed every second we shared, even if I didn't show it.

Rukia started to cry. Her brother had never shown this side before and it was overwhelming.

"Look's like I won't see you for Christmas then! Goodbye my dear little sister." Byakuya closed his eyes, awaiting his end.

"Spare him!" Rukia muttered.

"What?!" Ichigo asked.

"He knows the mistake he has made. He won't hurt us anymore!" Rukia clasped both hands together. "Please..." She begged. "...Let him live."

Ichigo looked down at Byakuya. "Will you ever harm us again?"

"No. I swear on my life." Byakuya placed a hand over his heart.

"Fine!" Ichigo threw the grating away and ran over to Rukia. The two hugged and kissed, relieved that the ordeal was over.

Byakuya reached behind him...for the sword.

Ichigo and Rukia were unaware, too occupied with their reunion.

Byakuya's hand wrapped around the soft material on the handle.

Ichigo and Rukia were still embracing each other.

"I will be a nicer brother from now on." Byakuya said. Rukia smiled up at him. "I swear...I will visit you every day..."

Rukia's smiled altered to an expression of dread.

"...At the cemetery!" Byakuya revealed the blood-slick blade and smirked.

AAAAAGGGGHHH!!! NO!! 

In the next chapter, someone will be executed, will it be Ichigo? Byakuya? Or Rukia? Also, how will the survivors cope?

All will be revealed in The Rescue Part II.

I'm really loving this story! I don't care if you think it's bad, I'm enjoying it either way.

But if you do like it... write a review.


	6. Rescue Part II Solitary Torture

**6. Rescue Part II** **(Solitary Torture)**

"I will be a nicer brother from now on." Byakuya said. Rukia smiled up at him. "I swear...I will visit you every day..."

Rukia's smile altered to an expression of dread.

"...At the cemetery!" Byakuya revealed his bloody katana, his cruel grin returning.

Time stopped, except for Byakuya, his arm continued to swing down. Ichigo stared in paralysed shock. His badly injured body finally reached it's limit. All he could do was scream.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and a second later, felt the warm splash of fresh blood.

_No...no...no...NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Rukia...RUKIAAAAAA!!!!_

Ichigo opened his eyes. Rukia was lying next to him, soaked in red liquid. "Oh god no...not Rukia..."

Someone groaned in front of him. Ichigo looked at the feet first. Whoever it was wore a guards clothes. As his eyes drifted up he realised it was a woman. He looked at the back of her head and stared at the shortly cut blonde hair. It was Kiyone.

The sword was buried in her collarbone and she gurgled as blood pooled around her mouth.

"Holy Fuck!" Was all Ichigo could utter as Kiyone dropped.

Byakuya stared down at Kiyone and scowled. "Stupid girl! She deserved that for interfering with me."

"You monster! You fucking killed her by accident and all you can say is 'she deserved it'?" Ichigo applied pressure to the gaping wound which was gushing violently.

"You fool. She is not dead!" Byakuya pointed to her slightly rising chest. Her breaths were shallow.

"At least now there won't be any interruptions!" Byakuya flicked wrist and the sword shook, cleaning it.

Rukia sat up and stared at her friend. "Kiyone? She saved me?"

"Yes, poorly. Now it's your turn!"

"What happened to you being sorry? What about you saying you loved me and accepted me as your sister?" Rukia rose to her feet.

"Am I that convincing when I lie? I could become an actor."

"Shut up!" Rukia snapped. She looked down and noticed the piece of grating behind Byakuya and the one next to her.

"Ichigo." She whispered. "I'll distract him and then you can use the grating to take him down."

Ichigo nodded and watched.

"What pathetic plan have you concocted this time? A pincer attack? A head on charge?" Byakuya twirled his sword as he spoke.

"I'm not sure. " Rukia said calmly. "What's this called?" She sprinted to the side of the room and ran around the perimeter until she reached the piece of grating.

"You think you can fight me with that?! I pity your arrogance." As Byakuya spoke, Ichigo sneaked up behind him with the other grating piece.

"Actually, I don't plan on using this, but he does!" Rukia pointed at Ichigo.

As Byakuya whirled around, the grating was pressed deep into his throat. A strangled cough was all the noise Byakuya could muster before his life slipped away.

Rukia fell in unison with her brother. She landed on her knees, tears flooding out of her sore eyes.

Ichigo looked around anxiously. They had killed a guard and would be suspected of killing another. They couldn't escape through the door because the rest of the guards were crawling all over the place. The vent was too high and the windows were barred.

_Trapped!_

Rukia's wails were getting too loud. Ichigo panicked when he heard footsteps approaching. He tackled Rukia and held her down, a hand over her mouth.

The person outside knocked lightly.

A dread filled silence followed for a minute.

The footsteps moved away.

"Oh fuck. That was too close!" Ichigo released a terrified Rukia. "I'm sorry but you have to be quiet from now on. We can't get out of here without getting killed!"

Kiyone coughed and muttered something.

Ichigo and Rukia moved closer to her and listened intently.

"Rukia...you're...free."

"What?"

"You've been...proven...innocent." Kiyone groaned.

"You mean..."

"You're free...to go...any time you want." Kiyone smiled. "Congratulations."

Rukia's eyes lit up and she hugged Kiyone. "Thank you..." She sobbed. "I can't repay you for what you have done!" She walked over to the doorway and froze. She craned her neck and looked over her shoulder at Ichigo. "No!"

Ichigo stared, unsure of what to think.

"No. I wont go without you!" Rukia faced him, a brave smile on her face.

"Forget me! I can't go out there without being shot by an army of police. Just go." Ichigo leaned back against the wall and gazed down at his wounded arm. Blood was gushing out at a dangerously fast speed.

"Ichigo, come on! I won't abandon you like Byakuya did to me!" Rukia felt frustrated tears stain her cheeks.

"I can't. Leave me here and I can die in peace." Ichigo watched the red puddle spread.

Rukia studied the wound and then tore her uniform, removing a strip of fabric. She then tied it around the gash, stopping the flow. She smiled at Ichigo and kissed him.

Kiyone watched them with a grin.

Rukia pulled away from the kiss and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "You still want to stay behind?"

Ichigo stared wide eyed, his face red. He chuckled and the two quickly began to laugh hysterically.

"There's someone in Kuchiki's office!" Yelled a guard outside. Guns clicked and more guards crowded around the door.

The trio inside all looked around for an escape.

Kiyone stood on her weak, trembling legs and offered her hands as a foothold. "Hurry and get in the vent!" She whispered harshly.

Ichigo took her advice and launched himself to the vent. He then held his hands out to help Rukia.

"Wait! Take three right turns and you will end up in a yellow hallway. At the end is a small metal box. Open it and inside is a kill switch to the power! All the cells will open, distracting the guards, then you can escape together!" Kiyone gave them a thumbs up.

Rukia gave her thanks again and crawled into the ventilation shaft.

As Rukia's feet slid through, the door fell down and an ocean of guards flowed into the room.

"Miss Kotetsu?! Mr Kuchiki?! What happened?"

Kiyone opened her mouth but no sound came. She just doubled over and lay still.

"Kiyone! Can you hear me? Call an ambulance now!!" Ukitake held Kiyone and cradled her head in his arms. "Who would do this to you?!"

*****

The two prisoners had made their second right turn and the last one was just two metres away. They crawled swiftly, desperate to get out. They reached the grating and the two kicked at the same time, neither of them being strong enough to break it alone.

The grating flew out and hit the wall.

They dropped a small distance to the floor which was a soft white carpet. Just as Kiyone said, the walls were painted a bright yellow. They limped up the corridor, overhearing the shouts of the guards who had found two mortally wounded guards. In an office with walls sprayed with human paint.

At the end of the corridor, a small black box made of what appeared to be sheet metal was set a metre from the ground. Ichigo Bashed his fist into the top as hard as he could. The box dented and after a second hit, it split apart, revealing a red switch.

"You want to do the honours?" Ichigo moved aside and Rukia flicked the switch up.

Every single light in the corridor burned out in perfect unison. A loud mechanical sigh escaped the three doors further down the corridor. What lay waiting inside was a question that would only be answered by going further.

In the shadows, only a huge black shape exited the first room. A sinister sniffing sound came from the immense shape which consumed the whole corridor. Spikes crested the top of it's head and it's small eye shimmered.

"What is that?!" Rukia backed away.

"Ahh. Fresh meat!" Growled the large blur.

"Stay behind me and don't run off!" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and led her down the corridor to the impending doom that awaited.

Bells sang and the huge man laughed. "Yes. Come closer so I can taste you!"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the darkness.

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki! The last name you will ever hear before you die!" The man ran forward.

"Rukia...Duck!" Ichigo performed a low dropkick. Zaraki was thrown forwards onto his face.

Ichigo dragged Rukia to her feet and they ran off. The man snarled as he found his feet. Though they could not see it, Ichigo and Rukia could hear the wall fall apart after Zaraki struck it.

_Holy shit! This guy is freak! No one could be that strong! We need to get out of here!_

As they made their way down the corridor to a thick door, a pair of eyes formed out of the darkness. They watched as the two disappeared into the next room. A huge toothy grin spread across a painted face.

*****

The guards had just watched two of their own leave in an ambulance. Byakuya was dead but Kiyone was still clinging to life.

As they thought the worst was over, the door behind them shook from a jarring blow. The guards upholstered their weapons and waited. The door jolted again and five prisoners charged through into the main office.

The guards fired and the group all fell over each other in a pile.

A second later, ten prisoners ran through, then another ten, then a dozen.

Most of the guards retreated, but some stayed behind to fend off the criminals who tried to escape.

Nanao hid under her desk. She stabbed her finger into the button for the alarm but it did not respond.

"What?!" She then tried the phone. It was dead as well.

_No...it can't be! How did they do this?!_

A bulky inmate charged at her, but he was felled in a shower of red.

Shunsui approached her holding a rifle.

*****

Ichigo and Rukia hid inside one of the rooms. Zaraki still prowled around outside, yelling and cursing and making noises more suited to a wild animal.

The room was empty to the horrified couple's knowledge.

But they were wrong!

"Don't make any loud noises. I think he's right outside!" Ichigo whispered. Rukia nodded in agreement, but in the darkness, Ichigo could never see it.

Behind them, a pale figure casually stalked them. His eyes were wide open and his grin was impossibly large. He stroked the cone protruding from his chin as if lost in thought. The others were completely oblivious to his presence.

Rukia whimpered softly when Zaraki punched the door.

"Come here you worthless cowards!! Face me!! I'll kill you all!!"

Ichigo pulled Rukia close to himself, holding her tight in his powerful grip. Rukia felt safe in his arms. Even when a impossibly strong killer was hunting for them, Ichigo's presence alone made her safe.

A strange laughing noise came from right behind her. She shrieked and whirled around into more darkness.

"I heard that! I'm coming for you, so prepare to die!!" Zaraki grunted from the corridor.

Ichigo lifted Rukia and took several hurried steps towards the door before falling. Rukia felt a wet warmth on her face. It dripped over her mouth and she couldn't help but taste it. It was blood! Even without ever tasting it before, she just knew. "Ichigo?"

No-one answered.

"Ichigo? I'm scared, Ichigo? Where are you? Answer me!"

The door flung off it's hinges and the room became slightly less dark. Rukia could make out a person melting into the wall. She ran to the wall and felt around, but nothing was there.

"Ichigo! Help!"

Zaraki's heavy footsteps came closer.

Rukia felt around for a weapon, but the walls were padded and the floor was a soft carpet. There was no furniture, not even a bed. Nothing to use against this monster.

"I can smell your sweat!" Zaraki growled.

"ICHIGO!!!" Rukia screamed as a huge hand caught her wrist.

"Gotcha!"

"AAAAGHH!!! ICHIGO!!" Rukia felt herself get dragged into the shadows, into the abyss of hell!

*****

Ichigo opened his eyes and instantly a wave of panic overcame him. "Rukia!!" He winced and fell back as his head throbbed. He felt stitches on his throat and he gasped.

"That was an easy wound to patch up." Stated a sinister voice.

"Where am I?" Ichigo demanded.

"You are in a prison. You were charged for multiple counts of murder and armed robbery. Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki and you have an intimate relationship with your fellow cellmate, Rukia Kuchiki." Explained the unseen man.

"What the.. How the hell do you know all of that?! Who are you?!" Ichigo stood up and ran forward but felt several objects piercing his skin. He fell back again and a light flashed on. It was a torch that his tormentor held. The bright light made it almost impossible to see the man, so Ichigo looked down at himself.

Tubes were stuck in his body and he was lying next to a table covered in medical tools.

"Holy shit! What is going on?!" Ichigo asked.

"I have had to suffer through ten long years without anything to do. I used to be a top doctor!" The man roared angrily. "I could do anything! I could create conjoined twins. I could keep a man alive without his head! I created a four headed woman and her children had four arms each! I could create clones from a drop of blood." His list of cruel monstrosities went on and on.

Ichigo had to swallow the bile that continually rose to the back of his throat.

"I gave a man wings! I created hybrids of man and beast! In a sense, I had become god! I was the almighty creator, responsible for marvels of the medical world!" He set the torch down so that it illuminated the whole room and he was now visible. He wore a white lab coat and orange cone stuck out from his ears and chin. His face was a mix of white and black paint which looked like the face of a corpse in the low light.

"The police caught on and decide that my toying with creation was a crime against nature! They called me insane! ME!!" He pointed at himself as he roared in outrage. "They discovered my failed experiments...I was sent here for the rest of my life, o experiments, no studies. Nothing but padded white walls!" He swept his arm across a table, sending each item to the floor in a loud clatter.

Ichigo yanked one of the tubes out of his arm and started on the other.

"I, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the greatest mind in all of the sciences, shall prove them wrong! I have created a human puppet!" He pointed to Ichigo, who just stared back, speechless. "I can understand your surprise. You are the same as those scum who put me here! You don't believe me. Do you?"

Ichigo looked down at a scalpel and his arm twitched. His eyes widened and he stared at his limb.

_My arm..._

"Your arm responded to my thoughts. You are a mere puppet, who will do as my mind commands, for example..."

For some time nothing happened and the tension rose with each uneventful second. At last, without knowing, Ichigo had seized a scalped and cut into his arm. He wanted to scream but the sound which came out was boisterous laughter.

Mayuri clapped. "Marvellous! I can control everything in your body now!"

Ichigo gasped as he involuntarily urinated. "What the fuck are you?! What did you do to me?!" Ichigo charged forward but he stopped a few feet short from Mayuri, who waved a scolding finger.

"No no. The puppet cannot turn on his master."

"Like hell they can't!" Ichigo picked up a scalpel and hurled it at Mayuri, but he kept unintentionally missing. Mayuri chuckled.

"I can control your motor skills as well! You can never hurt me by throwing projectiles. You'll have to try harder if you want to save your darling little Rukia."

"What?!"

"Right now, Zaraki is probably starting a fire to cook her. He has strange...tastes put simply."

"No! He can't eat her!!"

"Ah. I can see her now."

Ichigo looked around.

"No. Not literally, I can see your memories." Mayuri closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Who are you?! This can't be happening!"

"Few people have the ability to read minds. I was able to do it since I was nine. In my time here, I learned to enter peoples memories, an easy way to manipulate your enemy. Why else would I have good behaviour privileges? Because I was nice? Ha! I stole trays and utensils and cut myself constantly! You would have to be blind to see that it was all a facade."

Ichigo nodded.

"She is pretty. Quite nice curves for such a skinny girl."

"Get out of my head!" Ichigo growled. Mayuri's face appeared in the back of his mind.

_No! I shall uncover your deepest darkest memories and make you suffer!_

"She is so different from your mother."

"Mother..." Ichigo lowered his head.

"A car accident, or so you thought."

"What?"

"She was murdered!" Mayuri sneered.

"You bastard! Don't say anything about my mother! You weren't there!"

"Don't you remember? Fine I shall remind you!" Mayuri clicked his fingers.

_Masaki Kurosaki sprinted after her son. Ichigo was running to save a girl from falling into the river._

_"Ichigo stop!!" Masaki screamed. _

_Ichigo reached for the girls hand but she stepped back, sinking into the rushing waters._

_A man with a white and green striped hat and clogs slithered behind Masaki. He stabbed her with a knife concealed in his cane and then disappeared into the mist._

"NO!! NO!! STOP FUCKING WITH MY BRAIN!!! IT WAS A CAR ACCIDENT!!!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't run from the-"

"I SAID STOP IT!!" Ichigo barrelled into Mayuri, throwing him into the wall. Ichigo found a scalpel and drove it into the insane tormentor. He shuddered and then lay still. Ichigo stomped on him before walking out of the corridor.

The scars from the past had broken and Ichigo couldn't help but dwell on the vision Mayuri had conjured.

_Urahara...killed my mom? It can't be him!_

Rukia screamed and the noise echoed. Ichigo found himself in a white hallway. He found an open door labelled: Solitary confinement.

Ichigo sprinted inside and ran straight into Zaraki. The two fell and a series of punches followed.

"Ichigo! You're alive! Thank god, I thought you were dead!" Rukia's voice brought tears to Rukia's eyes. He had feared that they would never meet again, but now that they were back together, it was overwhelming.

Zaraki shoulder charged him and Ichigo rolled backwards before jumping towards the huge man. Ichigo's foot shot forward and he knocked Zaraki down. Before Zaraki could get up again, Ichigo kicked him brutally until her ran out of breath.

Zaraki was barely alive, but Ichigo's relentless attack was not enough.

Rukia stepped forward and punched him in the head. Zaraki went limp and the two walked off.

They have beaten Byakuya and conquered the depraved and sadistic beasts from solitary confinement. What challenge will they face next, and what has Urahara got to do with everything? Keep reading to find out! 

Chapters are getting longer, so they take more time to write, so be patient. 

While you wait, write a review. 


	7. Rescue Part III War Zone

**7. Rescue Part III (War zone) **

While all was silent in the solitary confinement wing, the main office was a scene from a war movie. Reminiscent of 'Custer's Last Stand', the hopelessly outnumbered guards fought desperately against the hordes of prisoners, eager for sweet freedom.

The sound of gunfire rung through the air long after the guns were fired. Groans of agony erupted from the wounded on both sides.

A small pocket of guards had gathered outside. They had climbed up to one of the watchtowers, ensuring their safety, until the prisoners hijacked weapons.

The ancient man with a beard down to his feet regarded the riot. "Shameful." He muttered, his eyes barely open to witness the carnage. "We let our guard down and the inmates overpower us. We must take control of the situation." He turned to the others crowding around him. "Find the ones responsible for breaking out first. They were the ones who shut off the power and released their brethren. I want their heads!"

Ukitake gasped and looked away.

"Problem, Ukitake?" The withered old man asked.

Ukitake stammered and the words failed to reach his mouth.

"The only prisoners not confined to their cells were Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia was seen with Byakuya before he was killed, she must be the one who started this!" Stated Nanao.

"Very well. Find them and return with their corpses! We shall quell this rebellion before they escape. And I want these walls manned! Make sure we can see the whole perimeter!" The old man flicked his wrist and the guards dispersed, all chanting. "Yes Mr Genryusai, sir!"

Ukitake remained behind. "Sir, I cannot do this."

Genryusai turned on his subordinate and scowled. "A rebellion among my own men? DO you want these criminals to be set free? Do you want them to rape, pillage and murder every citizen in town?"

Ukitake lowered his gaze and sighed. "No sir..."

"If you disobey my orders, I shall make sure that you can meet Byakuya in the afterlife!"

Ukitake backed away and then ran off.

Genryusai slammed his cane down on the ground. "Damn you Urahara! This was not part of the deal!"

*****

Ichigo and Rukia passed through a thick steel door and were assaulted by a wave of noise. Explosions, screams, roars, grunts and any other sound they could think of.

Fire swept into the hallway in front of them and they veered off to the left. Ichigo paused and looked around.

"I recognise this area. We are close to Byakuya's office! We can get his sword and fight our way out!" Ichigo beamed, excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins. Rukia was less stimulated, fear creeping into her mind.

Ichigo ran to the office and scanned the area for the glimmering blade. He found it, but it was dirty and crusted with dry blood. Ichigo found the scabbard and attached it to his waist. The sword slid in with ease. Rukia peered out into the hall and retreated.

"What?" Ichigo asked, his hand instinctively drifting to the katana.

"Guards! Coming this way!" She whispered.

Ichigo ran to her side and looked out. Sure enough, two guards were approaching their hide-out. Ichigo stepped back and waited.

The footsteps were only a metre away now.

Ichigo tensed and drove the blade out into the hallway. A heavy thud and shocked gasp proved that Ichigo had done the task right. Ichigo pushed Rukia aside and rolled away himself, taking cover behind a desk.

The infuriated guard roared and shot into the wooden desk, the bullets passing through with ease, some penetrating the other side. Ichigo darted to the left, behind a cupboard. The guard followed, getting too close for Ichigo to run for it. Ichigo's mind raced and he found a solution. With a grunt of effort, he heaved and the cupboard fell down on the guard.

Ichigo didn't need to check to see if the guard was still alive.

Rukia stared, terrified at Ichigo. She had loved him, but seeing him kill people made her fear him.

Ichigo sighed and hugged Rukia. The two met each others gaze and they both smiled weakly. "Rukia, If we want to get out of here, we need to fight dirty, the way I have my entire life! We need to use the skills that sent us here to get back alive!"

As he said the short speech, Ichigo realised that Rukia had no skills, because he had framed her.

Ichigo frowned and rose to his feet. "Come on. Let's go!"

The two entered the main office and found it littered with the dead and dying. Guards were sprawled over the floor, bruised and beaten. Prisoners lay paralysed from multiple taser shots or dead from a real gunshot. Others wailed from the pain inflicted by non-fatal shots.

A girl with spiky black hair screamed.

"Tatsuke!" Rukia rushed over. Her leg was bleeding from a deep wound, the bullet had sunk deep.

Tatsuke laughed. "Ha. Innocent my ass! You set us free and took down your brother! You're one cold blooded little lady!" Tatsuke hugged her with a bloody hand.

"Come on, get up1 We're going to get us all out of here!" Rukia aided her to her feet and they hobbled towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Chad called from the other side of the office. In three incredibly long strides, he crossed over to them, Tosen stood behind him. The small team all eyed each other nervously.

"This is it!" Ichigo said. "We may get shot down and become one with the dirt, or we will give them hell and gain our freedom!"

The group cheered in unison and they kicked open the glass doors...

...only to be glared at by an army of guards!

*****

"We have our targets in sight! Take them down!" Iba roared to his comrades.

"Um, excuse me Iba?" someone asked quietly.

Iba whirled around and felt a thin blade enter his stomach. He groaned as blood pooled around his lips.

A man as white as a ghost, with green painted tears glared at the fallen guard. And wiped the blood from his hand.

"Ul...quiorra?!" Iba grunted.

"The human blade! You did not think that my nickname would disappear just because I was in prison? You were a fool!" Ulquiorra stepped over him into the mass of terrified guards.

"How did he get up here without being seen?! What do we do?!"

"Run!!"

The guards fled from the wall.

*****

Each jaw dropped. The guards were fleeing! Freedom was only a short sprint away!

Their feet pounded the earth sending up clumps of dirt.

Freedom...sweet freedom.

'Shunk'

Ichigo froze. His attacker kneeled before him, a knife in his red coated hands. His face was hidden beneath a dirty mess of red hair, the only patch of skin that was visible was a tattooed eyebrow.

"Ren...ji!" Ichigo crumpled and his friends descended on the assailant. Renji yanked the blade out and leapt away. He glared at them hatefully, drunk on rage.

"Why?" Ichigo muttered before falling face first in the dirt.

"I don't need to answer to you!" He raised a hand and reinforcements arrived. Ikkaku and Yumichika snarled under their breath.

Chad rushed forwards and knocked down Yumichika. Tosen fought Ikkaku leaving Ichigo to deal with his former friend turned nemesis.

"I thought we were friends?" Ichigo gasped. Each word took away precious oxygen from his lungs.

"Friends?! Do you remember only a week ago when you called me 'lower than shit!' Huh?! Or when you beat me!" Renji clenched his fists until he felt his skin split apart.

"But-"

"Silence!" Renji took a ragged breath, his fury damaging his body. "I have a deal with the guards! I will be set free if I end your life!"

"Renji, you can't be serious?!" Ichigo coughed up his life fluid and calmed himself.

"I want to breathe fresh air again! I want to take a walk without the accusing glares of armed guards! I want to be a free man!" Renji growled.

Yumichika let out a whimper as Chad drove his knee so hard into his gut that he was paralysed. He sucked in air, but none returned to his lungs. He wheezed in agony until he drew his final breath.

Tosen was not as lucky with his opponent, his blindness, impairing him considerably. He could block the majority of hits, but every so often a glancing blow would connect. Tosen performed a round-house kick and Ikkaku was flung back but he dived forwards and rolled under another hit, exposing Tosen's midsection. He dug his elbow into the soft flesh over the kidneys and Tosen fell.

"I have you now!" Ikkaku laughed. He began to strangle his opponent, digging his nails into the weak skin on the throat. Tosen gurgled and his head started to sway. His life was slowly draining.

Ikkaku pressed deeper, but his mind drifted to a feeling of being watched. He craned his neck to see Rukia, frozen in place, by some unnatural force. Her eyes blazed and her mouth curved down into a hateful frown. Her arms locked into place and the only to thing to move was her hair in the harsh breeze which kicked dirt up into the air.

Rukia took a step forward and the earth stood still. She commanded attention and fear, even though she was supposed to be a weak, innocent girl. "I still remember..."

Ikkaku's eyes narrowed.

"...What you did!" Rukia looked up from the ground and glared right into his eyes.

Time stopped, his breath stopped and his heartbeat faltered.

_Why am I scared of her?! She's nothing! She's my pet! Mine! She can't threaten me!_

Ikkaku drew back a fist and Rukia took the hit. She didn't flinch and she fell as the heavy punch landed. Ikkaku's frown lifted into a smile and he laughed. "HA! It was all a charade! You couldn't hit me! You're just a weak little-"

Rukia pressed a thin piece of metal into his forehead. It was a small part of the grating from the vent. "Weak little what?"

"B....b....b....BITCH!!" Ikkaku roared.

"Uh-huh." Rukia nodded. "So, what does that make you?" Rukia wrenched the metal scrap away and it tore a hideous gash in Ikkaku's shaven head. He tripped on his own feet and landed on his back. Rukia stepped on his chest and leaned down close.

"You're my pet now! And I think it's time to put you down..." Rukia grinned as Ikkaku screamed like a woman, his voice cracking.

"You BITCH!! BITCH BIIIIIIIITCH!!!"

Ikkaku's screams were drowned out in a wet gurgle as Rukia dealt the finishing blow.

Ichigo and Renji continued their staring competition, a different expression on each face. Ichigo held an expression of guilt and betrayal, Renji's face conveyed newfound hatred and excitement at the prospect of escape.

"How are you doing Renji?" A guard strolled up to them.

Rukia and the others had retreated back to Ichigo's side.

Renji smiled at the guard. "He should breath his final breath soon sir! May I be set free now?"

"Certainly..." Genryusai reached into his coat and retrieved a small key.

Renji's eyes lit up and he held his hands out, begging silently.

"...I set you free from this world!" Genryusai threw the key away and pulled out a pistol.

Renji barely registered what was going on before a bullet found it's mark deep in his skull.

"RENJI!!" Ichigo screamed. "YOU BASTARD!!" Ichigo reached for the ancient man but it was to no avail.

"Vermin! To think that I would actually let him go for killing someone! Honestly, his worst crime was his stupidity!" Genryusai strolled away as a company of guards surrounded them.

Ichigo wiped away tears and struggled to his feet. He took several shaky steps and began to run. The others followed and realised his plan. Ichigo used his sword to hack through the thin line of guards. The fence had ladders attached to it for the guards to climb down. They climbed hastily, clearing three rungs at a time, narrowly avoiding the gunshot aimed at them.

When they crawled onto the top of the fence they were met with a soft breeze and a sweet smell, of freedom!

Chad lifted the ladder and positioned it over the other side of the fence so they could get out.

The guards anticipated this and charged out the gate, oblivious to the inmates behind them. The distraction gave Ichigo and the others a chance to run further along the wall. They stopped at the exercise yard and looked down at the bush on the other side. They all jumped at once and landed softly in the thick bush.

Rukia heard a 'snap' under her feet and looked down. She had stepped on a skeleton.

_"They dragged her by her feet down the hallway and took the body to the fence out in the exercise yard. Then they got two tough guys to throw the body over the fence into the bushes."_

Rukia retched and emptied her scarcely filled stomach.

Ichigo offered a hand and they trudged through thick mud until they came to the edge of the small forest. The city released it's intoxicating smell and everyone took a moment to breathe it in. They followed the forests edge until they got closer. A small police station lay nestled between two houses.

The group wandered away from it and found themselves near an abandoned clothes shop. They ripped their bloody, dirty, torn uniforms away with glee. Rukia stood naked in the soft nurturing breeze and sighed. She wandered around the women's section but found nothing that would fit besides a pink bra and panties. She then searched through a rack of children's clothes until she found something the right size.

When they had all dressed they hobbled back into the street. They needed medical attention and quick. Tatsuke's leg was getting infected and needed attention. Ichigo had several knife wounds in his body and he could barely walk. Tosen had some broken ribs and a ruptured kidney, his life was slipping with each passing moment. Chad and Rukia were bruised but otherwise fine.

A small doctors surgery was only three blocks away. The bright sign stood out from the darkness.

The sun was only a sliver of yellow in the red sky and the whole region was getting dark quickly.

They began the trek to the hospital, but Tosen fell in the gutter. He grasped his side and coughed violently.

"Tosen!" Rukia went to help him up, but he raised a hand in protest.

"Leave me...I have tasted the sweet air that the free are privileged to breathe. I have escaped hell itself! I also found true companions. I shall die happy." He smiled relaxed. His breathing was laboured and irregular. Each breath was a new wave of pain. He took Rukia's hand and held it for a minute. "Good luck! Enjoy your fresh start at life and don't ever get sent back!" He gasped and went limp.

Rukia sobbed mutely and gave him a minute of silent commemoration. They then moved on.

*****

Inside the police station, Isane and her superior gathered two people. One was connected with Rukia, the other with Ichigo.

"Thank you miss Inoue and Officer Ishida for coming out all this way but we needed some information." Isane placed a photo down on the desk. "Have either of you ever heard of Kisuke Urahara?"

Ishida nodded. "Yes. Mrs Kuchiki said that he was her boss, but we looked into it and found no trace of him."

"Yes, he covers his tracks well. Miss Inoue, have you heard of this man?" Isane asked in a polite tone.

"No, never...except once. I saw him handing an envelope to Ichigo one day."

"An envelope? Did you see what was inside it?" Isane quizzed.

"No, but I think it was money, because he payed for the drinks that night."

"Okay. Well, this Kisuke Urahara is a criminal. He deceives people into committing crimes and then sells them to the local prison. The police have been in Urahara's pocket too!" Isane shifted her gaze to Ishida.

"What?! We do not associate with criminals! I am insulted that you would imply such a thing!"

"Did you check the prints?"

"What?"

Isane slammed her fist down on the table. "If you had checked for prints on the knife you found in Rukia's pocket, you would have found that the weapon belonged to someone else!"

Ishida's eyes narrowed.

"Urahara paid you to convict her! You took the bribe and made a little profit!"

"No! I swear-"

"We know what you did! You're under arrest." Isane placed handcuffs on his wrists and led him away.

Orihime stared at them leave and failed to notice Unohana sitting across from her. Unohana coughed and Orihime jumped.

"Miss Inoue, did Ichigo ever tell you about his life?"

"Well. His mom died in a car crash." Unohana frowned and searched through a pile of papers. "I'm sorry." Orihime said.

"No, it's just that Ichigo's mother was murdered."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Murdered?"

"Again, it was Urahara. Masaki Kurosaki was approached by Kisuke on several occasions, each time offering her different jobs. She refused each one and then Urahara started to threaten her. She came to us and we started the investigation into him. A week later, she was found dead near a river, Ichigo was nearby but apparently never saw anything."

"My god! That's awful!" Orihime covered her mouth with her hands.

"To spare his feelings, we told him that a car had struck her as she was crossing the road, but we actually found Urahara's prints on her throat during the autopsy. He killed her, but when we went to arrest him, he was gone. He has been consistently moving ever since and we can't track him fast enough."

"So that was why you wanted to know if I'd seen him?"

Unohana nodded. "Well. Thank you for your time."

"Is that...Ichigo?!" Orihime squinted out the window at a group of people limping past. All looked like they had been in a war, covered in blood and bruises.

Orihime and the investigators sprinted out into the street, but they were gone.

"Where did they go?!" Isane asked, looking around frantically.

"The clinic just down the road! It's owned by Ichigo's father!" Unohana yelled excitedly. They ran off into the night.

*****

Ichigo collapsed as soon as he entered the small clinic. The others did the same.

A small girl with blonde hair scurried out from another room and screamed. She called out to someone and a middle-aged man approached. His jaw dropped as he stared at Ichigo. "Son?"

Ichigo looked up and failed to recognise the man.

"It's me! Your dad, Isshin."

"Isshin?" Ichigo fell unconscious and was dragged to a bed. The others were placed in beds as well and Isshin and his surprisingly young nurses assisted them.

"Dad..." The blonde girl asked. "...why doesn't he recognise us?"

Isshin searched through Ichigo's pockets and found nothing. "Well, the picture of us he always carried is gone." Isshin scratched his beard.

*****

URAHARA SHOTEN

Urahara sat by a fire, holding a family photo…Ichigo's family. The phone beside him rang loudly. Genryusai spoke quickly and Urahara felt rage build up inside.

"What?! They escaped?! You stupid idiot! Capture them immediately before they get too far!" Urahara scrunched up the photo and hurled it into the fire.

_#Yes Mr Urahara#_

"Now don't ring again until you have their heads Yammamoto!!" Urahara slammed the phone down and cursed. "Shit!! If they find me... I must stop them myself!" Urahara twirled his cane and took out the hidden sword within.

If it's been geting too gory then tell me. It wont get any worse than this...probably. But anyway, how will Rukia and Ichigo manage when they are pursued by Yammamoto and his fellow guards? And what does Urahara have in store for his little runaways?

Find out in the next chapter. And in case you were wondering, no it wont have the word rescue in the title.

Please review!!


	8. Assasins

**8. Assassins**

_Ichigo? Ichigo? ICHIGO!!!_

Pain drilled into his temples and forced him to wake. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose with a forefinger and thumb while groaning. His mind swirled like the ripples of a pond after a rock is thrown in.

"Ichigo, you're awake! What happened to you?! Why didn't you call? Where were you the whole time?" The small blonde girl chattered in a strange mix of worry and excitement.

"Yuzu...could you quiet down for a minute?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

Yuzu almost cried. "You remembered me..."

"Of course! No one else worries so much about me. That and you are my little sister." Ichigo messed up her hair and smiled. "How are dad and Karin? Have you been doing well with the money I sent?"

Yuzu nodded and made a slight hum at the same time. "Dad bought this clinic and we live here too!"

Ichigo nodded and studied the open space he was in. "Where is everyone?"

"Dad's in the store-room looking for more bandages, we used up so many with just you alone..." Yuzu hugged Ichigo and wept into his chest. "What happened to you? Why were you so badly hurt? I thought you were going to die!" Yuzu couldn't speak anymore and just sobbed quietly. Ichigo scanned the area with a worried expression.

"Do you hear something?"

*****

Outside, Isane, Unohana and Orihime stood outside the Kurosaki clinic. A closed sign was visible through the dirty glass door.

"Damn! Where are they?!" Isane walked around the side of the building to search for another entry. A heavy footstep rushed behind her and she whirled to face nothing. "Ha. I'm scaring myself... nothing there..."

A light scratch on the wall behind her made Isane scream. She spun on her heels again, and just like before, nothing was there.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

The scream came from the front of the building. Isane ran to the corner and peeked out.

_It's times like these that I wished I had a gun!_

Someone walked out of sight so Isane followed. Unohana and Orihime were pushed into the back of a van and a giant of a man got into the drivers seat. Isane ran for the van, but it sped off long before she got there. Isane looked around in a panic and punched the glass door. "Somebody!! Help!!"

The door opened and a young girl with straight black hair studied her curiously. She stepped aside so Isane could enter and then slammed the door behind her.

Isane was led to an area resembling a living room, only with some hospital beds in the corner. Isane sat on the couch and waited as the girl went to get help.

"I'm telling you, I need to go see what is going on! I heard someone I know just then!"

"But your wounds haven't healed. It's too risky."

"I don't care!"

Two people were arguing in the next room. One sounded like a teenaged male while the other was younger and feminine.

A man hobbled into the living room and tripped. He was covered in bandages but hid most of it under a jacket.

Isane helped him up and recognised him from reports she had read. It was Ichigo! "Ichigo?"

He looked her square in the eye and rose to his feet. His jacket swayed open and inside was a sheathed katana. Isane gasped and backed away. Her hands instinctively shot up in front of her.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh...I am a criminal investigator. Y-y-you are part of my case..." Isane couldn't help but stare at the beautifully crafted weapon, even if it terrified her.

"Your case? Are you trying to get me back behind bars?!" Ichigo reached for the sword and revealed the blade...slick with fresh blood! Isane felt her bladder give way. Her face went red and she ran from the room.

When she returned in a fresh set of clothes, Ichigo was gone. She walked around the clinic and almost ran into a door labelled: 'rest area'

Isane slowly opened it and found Rukia talking quietly to another girl who was also involved in the case.

_What the hell is going on?! Is this a reunion?_

As she lost herself in thought, she didn't notice Rukia and Tatsuke glare at her. "Oh...um...hi." She waved sheepishly with a forced smile.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"My name is Isane. I'm here to help you but..."

"But what?"

"My friends were abducted outside the clinic and I don't know what to do!" Isane fell to her knees and sobbed. Through the tears she could see them rolling their eyes and it made her feel more stupid.

TWELVE MINUTES LATER

Everyone assembled in the living room. Isane sat alone at one side of the coffee table, everyone else sat opposite her. She never really felt alone until now. Even when she was in others peoples company, she felt isolated from them. They didn't know her, they didn't respect her. She was just another person. Nothing else.

"So. Someone took your friend and Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. The driver was freaking huge! He was a giant, like that guy!" She pointed to Chad.

"And you are an investigator trying to clear our names?"

"Yes! I need to find Urahara! He is the one responsible for it all!"

"What do mean?" Ichigo asked. The memory of his mothers murder at the hands of the demon in a hat and sandals flashed through his mind.

"He tricks people and gets them to either commit crimes, or frame them. He then sells the criminals to prisons for huge sums of money. He's so rich that he bribes the police into going along with his plans!"

_"Ichigo. There will be a woman there who looks like this!" Urahara hand him a photo of Rukia. "I want you to plant evidence on her, a knife, gun...anything! If you do then I'll give you an extra ten percent of the profits! Is that a good deal?" Urahara smiled in the shadow of his hat._

_"Sure...I guess. Why do want her to hold the evidence?" Ichigo frowned at the picture. He thought the girl looked quite attractive and guilt already ate away at him._

_"Well...I have a good reason. But make sure she doesn't know about it okay!"_

_"Alright." Ichigo turned and left._

Ichigo felt sick. His stomach quaked and his head throbbed.

_No...I was obeying him?! I thought it was an accident because I panicked?! I'm a monster...no...he is!_

"If you're finding Urahara then I'm in! I have unfinished business with him!" Ichigo realised he was looking at Rukia the whole time and studied him suspiciously.

Rukia gazed off into the distance. "I want to get back home. I'm done with this!"

"If that's what you really want then I can take you back. Is anyone else going to help me and Ichigo?" Isane asked, waving a hand at the others.

Chad shook his massive head and Tatsuke frowned. "I'm going to stay with the only friend I have. How about it Kuchiki?" She nudged Rukia and the two smiled at each other.

"Alright then. We'd better go then. The police will no doubt be looking for you here. It's best to get as far away as possible."

*****

THIRTEEN HOURS LATER

RUKIA'S APARTMENT

The small car rolled to a stop outside the apartment block. Rukia and Tatsuke said their goodbyes and Rukia embraced Ichigo. "See me again before you die ok?"

"I promise." Ichigo grinned.

Rukia waved as the car drove off. She then went inside. When she walked up the stairs, a huge man clad in black walked down. She finally reached her apartment and when she opened the door she wept.

_I'm home! It's over! It's all o...wait! Huge man?_

Something ticked nearby and Rukia found an explosive device under a cushion on her lounge. Tatsuke approached her with a concerned frown.

"What's wrong?"

Rukia screamed and ran into her. "We have to get the hell out of here!!! It's a fucking bomb!!" She scrambled to her feet and sprinted out the door. She leapt down the stairs, five at a time, almost tripping and snapping her neck several times. As she cleared the last step, the explosion began.

A tremor rocked the whole building and a sea of flames burst down the stairwell. Rukia charged through the front door into the street and ducked as debris shot over her head. The top floor collapsed onto the bottom and the whole building fell apart. Towering flames turned the sky orange and thick plumes of smoke made Rukia choke.

_Oh shit! No!! Tatsuke!!_

Rukia darted through the wreckage desperately searching for her friend. "Please live! Please live! Please live!" Rukia chanted as she continued the search.

Sitting inside a black sedan across the street, the huge man watched with sick joy. His smile was hidden to all by the tinted windows. He picked up a cell phone and pressed the call button. "Kisuke. The plan was a success. That's one down, three to go." He hung up and continued to watch the hopeless search.

*****

Isane and Ichigo stayed silent for some time. Isane decided to break the silence. "So...I hope you can use that!" She pointed to the katana.

"Sure. I learnt martial arts when I was a kid. I know this stuff." Ichigo smiled. "So, where is Urahara?"

"Well. He was last found closer to the prison, but no doubt he would have moved by now so we're checking out his base of operations...the Urahara Shoten. It's a fake candy store."

"I know. I've been there before."

"Really?" Isane took her eyes from the road to look at Ichigo. "That's great because I haven't."

"Watch out!!" Ichigo roared. A black van had driven out in front of them . He leaned over and spun the steering wheel. The car whirled around and a van turned to face them. It backed up and revved the engine. It was a mechanical war cry.

"Holy shit!! Get out of the car! He's gonna ram us!!" Ichigo tore free from his seat belt and kicked open the door. Isane followed suit but the belt was stuck.

The van revved again.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo whispered harshly.

"I'm stuck!!" Isane cried. She tore at the seat belt, but the material was too strong.

"How is it stuck?!"

Isane studied it through cloudy eyes. "My shirt is stuck in there as well!"

The van's tyres screeched as it crawled forward, a black plume of smoke dispersing out the back.

"Well...I don't know...Remove the shirt!" Ichigo's eyes darted to the quickly approaching van and to Isane.

"I'm not doing that!" Isane crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look!" Ichigo's voice was shaky. "You're either embarrassed or dead! Now fucking take it off!!"

The vans engine roared like. It was a steel skinned beast, and it was hungry! In a matter of seconds the van would hit their small car.

Isane struggled to tear the fabric of her top. She wept and her tears flooded down onto her hands, making the job even harder. "I can't..."

Several seconds later, the van slammed into the small car, resulting in a great explosion. The small sedan was torn in half and each piece rolled off the sides of the road.

Burning metal rained down from the skies and the van kept rolling forward. The driver laughed and peeked out of the side window at the searing wreckage. He sat back in his seat and took out a phone. "Boss...Yeah, that's right! Two more down, two to go." The red haired driver laughed.

_#Jinta?#_

"Yes Kisuke?"

_#Check they are dead! I can't afford mistakes at such a time!#_

"But they're dead!"

_#Check again!! If I find out that they are still alive...You won't live to make another mistake!#_

Urahara hung up and Jinta frowned. "Check again! How could they have lived through that?!" Jinta drove off.

*****

ONE MINUTE AGO

Isane struggled to tear the fabric of her top. She wept and her tears flooded down onto her hands, making the job even harder. "I can't..."

Ichigo unsheathed the katana and lunged at her.

Her scream died in her throat and she just watched as the sword cleaved through her shirt, freeing her from the trap. But the blade did not stop, it went on, into her hip. Isane was thrown backwards and her head slammed into the door. The two of them rolled out of the car just as the van hit the bonnet of their car.

Isane winced as a hot rush of air brushed past her face and sent her sprawling onto the side of the road. One half of her car became airborne and soared over her head. It crashed into the grass and continued rolling.

Isane groaned as a piece of shrapnel slapped her face. She fell back and landed on her wounded side.

"'cough cough'" Ichigo crawled closer to her. He cleared his throat and coughed again. "Are you alright?" He rasped. Broken glass lay under his hands and after a few second he cursed loudly and began the painful task of removing it from his palms.

"You...saved me..." Isane gazed at her naked torso and gasped as she noticed the wound from the sword.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo placed a hand on her exposed gash and she felt a tingle in her skin. She moaned but silenced herself when Ichigo looked up at her.

Ichigo took off his shirt and zipped up the jacket. He then handed the shirt to Isane. "When I get you patched up you can wear this."

"Thank y-OWW!!" Ichigo had a strip of cloth and was pressing it onto the cut. Isane soon realised that the cloth was a sleeve from the shirt. Ichigo then produced a bandage from his pocket and began wrapping it around her waist.

His hands being so close to her...area pleasured her. She hid the ecstasy with a wince of agony.

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

Isane almost said "I need more bandages." but managed to stop herself. "No...it feels fine. Thanks again." Isane slipped into the shirt and looked around. "What do we do now?"

"Walk. It's only going to take twenty minutes and we'll be in Urahara's den!" Ichigo clenched a fist. "I'll get back at that bastard and his minions!"

Isane nodded and looked to the sky. "It's times like these I wished I had a gun..."

Ichigo joined her in looking at clouds. "So true..."

Urahara's 'men in black' have attacked, but Genryusai and his men are still in pursuit. The hunt continues in the next chapter!

Please review, it helps me a lot. Positive comments drive authors to create better stories and improve on their mistakes, so please…Write a review.


	9. Kisuke Urahara

**9. Kisuke Urahara**

FORMERLY RUKIA'S APARTMENT

The ash settled on the ruins of the apartment block. Rukia salvaged a pillow and torn piece of her couch and set them next to the rubble that used to be hers. She found an arm and a shock of black hair amongst the wreckage. Other than that, no trace of Tatsuke's existence remained.

Rukia sobbed and cradled the small clump of spiky black strands. She was alone again. No Ichigo was there to cuddle her and say "It's going to be okay" or "Don't worry, we'll get them back!" He wasn't there to share his aura of warmth. His shoulder was not here to cry on.

Her life was ruined. Her whole life went up in a great ball of flames. Her brother was dead, and even if he was still alive, he would deny her existence. Her friend was blown up, same as her home. All her belonging were lost in a smoking pile of ash...And only one person was to blame!

Kisuke Urahara.

He sent her to prison. Made her resort to killing her brother. Sent someone to plant explosives in her home. He was behind it all! And he would pay!

Rukia ripped the pillow to pieces and glared at the damage. "Urahara...I will get you for this!"

As the words left her lips, a black sedan sped off. The windows were tinted, but Rukia could just make out a huge silhouette.

*****

DIRT ROAD

Isane tripped on her own feet and yelped. Ichigo helped her up and they marched onwards. Sweat made Isanes shirt cling to her skin. She felt like she had been thrown into a pool.

Ichigo constantly wiped sweat from his brow. He needed to keep the jacket closed so no-one would see the katana, so he was forced to wear a sauna.

The sun bore down on them, eager to make them hot. It was unusually warm today, another trick played on the two exhausted people.

The flames from their car were still visible on the skyline behind them. It was a small help to show how far they had travelled.

The dirt road ended and a small street began. Cheap houses and small buildings lay nestled on the sides of the street.

"Two blocks and we're at the shop!" Ichigo grinned and Isane returned the gesture.

"It's nearly time...soon this will be over!"

*****

Urahara paced in front of his two captives. They were tied together back to back on wooden chairs. "I know it was a bit of a cliché abduction, but I couldn't wait for a good idea to pop in my head." His smile was crystal clear, his eyes however, where hidden behind his veil of shadow cast by the brim of his hat.

"What do you want?!" Orihime asked.

"Well...I want you to get off my back!!" Kisuke slapped her with the back of his hand. Orihime's head bobbed down and her sobs echoed in the cramped little room.

"Leave her out of this Kisuke! She wasn't involved with the investigation in any way!" Unohana craned her neck to give him a scolding glance.

"My brain is too developed to fall for such a ludicrously false statement!" Urahara chuckled. "You underestimate me again Unohana Retsu."

"You...know my name?! How?!"

"Magic!" Urahara twirled his cane and did a short dance.

"Dammit! Why are you doing this?!"

"Well I-"

"Please let us go!! We'll do anything!!" Orihime begged. She whimpered as Kisuke struck her again.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!!" He turned back to Unohana. "Anyway. As I was saying...I must ensure that my plans come to fruition."

"And your plan is to get rich by selling poor deceived people to a corrupt prison?" Unohana growled.

"Precisely! The prison owners love to play with their toys. They get to beat up the guys and with the girls...well, they have fun in a physical way but of a different kind." Urahara smirked.

"You sick bastard!! You won't get away with this!!" Unohana acted more aggressive than her physical appearance would reveal.

"I'm not the one who commits such acts, I merely sell the victims. If a butcher sold a lamb to a man who sacrificed it in some strange ritual, the butcher isn't held accountable is he?" Kisuke paced again. "It is the same situation here. I have done nothing wrong."

"If you were innocent, you wouldn't have abducted us and sent your goons out to kill anyone else involved. And haven't you forgotten what you did around ten years ago?"

Kisuke stiffened.

"Masaki Kurosaki. Your first kill! She refused you, the only person who did. You had no idea what to do so you persisted, but to no avail. So then you threatened her, but it still didn't work. That's why you slit her throat and strangled her!"

"You bitch!! How did you know!!" Kisuke placed a firm grip on his cane.

"You were naive back then. You forgot to hide the evidence, but it was all there. The threats, fingerprints on her neck, two witnesses. We had all the evidence needed to send you to jail, but immediately afterwards, you became careful. You hid yourself well enough to evade capture for years, but after Rukia was sent to prison, we found your base. Right here."

"Ah Rukia." Kisuke seemed to have calmed down at the mention of her. "Well...the guys at the prison have a soft spot for young girls with black hair, ever since I sold them Hisana. They had fun with her, so much that they became obsessed with the ones with black hair. When I found Rukia wandering the streets, I knew she would sell for her own weight in gold!" Kisuke licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

"You betrayed an innocent girl just for money?"

"Yes. You don't understand the happiness that money gives you! It buys you your dreams. Everyone becomes your friend and you can do whatever you want! Because everyone turns a blind eye when they have a hand in your pocket!" Urahara laughed wickedly. "I could have blown up half the world and no-one would care...as long as they were entitled to some of my immense riches."

"You're just drunk with power!" Unohana spat at his feet.

"My my dear. I wouldn't do that if I was in your predicament!"

"Predicament?!" Unohana laughed. "My lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu is on her way right now! She is an experienced investigator and knows where you are! In a few minutes, I bet she will burst in with some backup and she will take you down once and for all!!"

"Not likely..." Urahara turned on a TV screen and pressed a button on a remote. It showed footage from a camera mounted on a car or some kind of vehicle. A small blue car, Isane was parked in front of the camera, a few metres away. The camera moved forwards and the vehicle slammed into the small car. The camera zoomed out and showed the car fall in two pieces.

The TV switched off automatically.

"Isane...no..."

"I'm afraid your friend is lying in pieces beside a road. By now, the animals would have taken a fair share of meat, but her bones are still there!" Kisuke smirked and the gesture made Unohana snap.

"FUCK YOU!!!" Unohana thrashed about in her chair and the ropes loosened.

Urahara took a firm grip on his cane and swiftly drew his sword. He placed the blade against her throat and watched a bead of sweat run onto the blade. "I'm sure you would go sown well among the female prisoners..."

"Screw you!! Even if I die, someone will get you, or you will crumble under your own power!!"

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it...but for now, what to do with you?" Urahara made a small cut in her neck.

"Hmm. Maybe I can spare your little friend here and just kill you!"

"Fine, but let her go first!" Unohana said.

"No. You don't make the rules here! But it's good that you agree with my plan! I will almost regret doing this."

*****

OUTSIDE URAHARA SHOTEN

Jinta browsed through their stock outside. They barely sold their candy, so he got to take whatever he wanted. It was his reward for a good days work.

Unfortunately, his work was not done properly today.

Ichigo slid up beside him with perfect stealth and precision and twisted his neck. Jinta dropped silently.

Ichigo drew his sword and signalled for Isane to follow him.

*****

Rukia sat in the passenger seat of a taxi. The taxi was close behind the black sedan which carried her attacker, who would unknowingly lead her to Urahara and the final battle in this cruel game. The fear and rage that trapped her like a cage would finally open, setting her free.

The sedan stopped and the driver continued on foot. Rukia thanked the driver and jumped out. The taxi driver yelled angrily, but he was ignored.

The huge man ducked under a small tree and ran through a park. Rukia followed, her small stature making it easy to hide each time the man turned back to look for anyone following.

He crossed a pedestrian crossing and entered a small shop. Rukia watched from across the road and almost roared when she saw the sign: Urahara Shoten.

She sprinted across the road, almost getting run over with each lane she crossed.

She stopped outside the door. She noticed someone lying down around the side of the building. Rukia took a closer look and realised the man was dead. He only looked young, too young to be involved with a criminal organisation, but it was too late to complain.

Without another wasted second, Rukia walked inside...ready to face her destiny!

*****

Urahara moved Orihime so that she could see Unohana's final moments. Urahara drew his sword back, the point hovering over her throat. He smiled wickedly.

"The show is about to begin!!"

*****

Ichigo and Isane had found the underground chambers. They stopped at a filthy window which was set into a wooden door, which was slightly ajar.

Isane squinted through and saw Orihime and Unohana tied up. Urahara had a sword pointed at her superiors throat.

Isane snatched the katana from Ichigo's hands and kicked the door in.

Kisuke looked up, surprise etched into his face. "You?! But you're...Damn that Jinta!! I'll kill him!!"

Isane smiled. "Already done!" She got into a defensive stance and held the sword out in front of her. She had never used a sword, but it seemed simple in movies, swing at the bad guy and they will fall...easy!

Kisuke noticed her uncertainty and hacked at her side. Somehow, she managed to guard against it. Even Kisuke looked surprised.

"Lucky!" He sneered. "But it won't last forever!" He feigned a strike to the left and Isane prepared for it, leaving her open. Kisuke kicked her midsection and lunged for her before she even hit the ground. His blade's point just contacted Isane's chest, but it only pierced the shirt before Kisuke was thrown aside. Ichigo stood in his place, his leg outstretched.

Urahara wiped blood from his nose and mouth and cursed. "Ichigo! My pupil."

"The only thing you taught me was how to commit murder...and I'm going to show you how you taught me _too_ well!" Ichigo took the sword from Isane's grasp.

Both charged head on and the two swords clashed in a spray of sparks. Ichigo overwhelmed Urahara and slashed furiously at him. The two exchanged strikes, their rage boiling up.

"I'll avenge mom and Renji and all those who have suffered because of you!!" Ichigo thrust his sword with such strength That Urahara was knocked into the wall and his sword cracked. He stared at his cane-sword and scowled.

"Impossible!!"

Ichigo stalked his prey and raised his sword. "It's-"

A deafening blast made everyone flinch. A white light filled the room and when normal vision returned, Ichigo was on his knees, multiple wounds bleeding from his back and shoulders.

The huge man from Rukia's apartment stood in the doorway brandishing a shotgun.

"Tessai! Great work! Now finish him!" Kisuke staggered to his feet. And leaned against the wall.

Tessai lumbered across the room and stood before Ichigo. He aimed the barrel point blank in Ichigo's face. Ichigo knew he could not fight back. He had tried. His struggle with life would be over. No more pain...it almost sounded like a miracle in disguise. He closed his eyes and heard the trigger snap back...

Followed by another deafening boom.

But for some reason, no pain. Ichigo opened his eyes and Tessai still stood there, but something was different. There was a hole in his chest. Through it, Ichigo could see Rukia, a rifle to her shoulder. She lowered the weapon and ran to Ichigo's side. The situation didn't seem very romantic, with people held captive and corpses in the same room, but their longing to be together won in the end.

Urahara stared at his hands. His whole body quaked. His hands shook as if he was freezing. "No...They weren't supposed to win so easily! I wont be defeated damn it!!"

Isane untied Orihime and Unohana and used the rope to restrain Kisuke's arms.

They all watched as Rukia and Ichigo kissed. Their tongues danced and danced, the embrace lasted for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"It's over!! Finally over!" Rukia beamed. Ichigo did not have mutual feelings though.

"It's not over...I hid something terrible from you. It's time you found out..." Ichigo's mud brown eyes gazed into the shining deep blue ocean that was Rukia's.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia knelt down near Ichigo.

"The night we first met...do you remember what a happened?"

"You kicked that guard down before he beat me. You saved me! But what has this got to do with anything?"

"Well...the knife in your pocket..."

"Oh yeah! Someone planted a knife on me and I was framed! God I want to get back at that low life bastard!!"

Ichigo winced. The words stung like poison.

Urahara crawled to the dropped rifle and studied it.

_Damn! If only my arms weren't tied!!_

Rukia and Ichigo took no notice of him, neither did the others.

"Rukia..." Tears began to flow and his stomach ached. "That knife was mine."

Rukia stared at him, seemingly unaffected. "Huh?"

"I planted the knife on you...I'm so, so sorr-"

A miniature explosion and a blinding light disrupted the apology.

"No...not you!" Rukia sobbed.

Ichigo had felt a splash on his face while he was momentarily blinded. He thought that they were tears...but it was not what he expected.

Rukia fell forwards and Ichigo caught her. Her frail body shook and her warm blood spilled onto his chest.

"Why? I trusted you..."Rukia sobbed.

Ichigo was so shocked he didn't even pay attention to who had attacked them. "Rukia...I'm sorry! I never wanted to do it! I was tricked into it!"

"I thought you loved me...why?"

"Listen to me! I was-"

"She has been betrayed by the one she idolized. This is so good! I feel like I'm in a film!" Urahara clapped with his feet after dropping the rifle.

"You!"

Urahara lifted the rifle's barrel with one foot and curled a toe around the trigger. "Say goodbye to your little princess Kurosaki!" Kisuke sneered.

"NO!!"

The bullet shot forward, aimed for Rukia's face, but her fallen saviour had returned. Ichigo leapt into the firing path and took the hit. His face contorted in agony as the bullet passed through his lung.

Rukia froze, her eyes almost falling out of her skull.

Ichigo rolled over to face her and smiled. Blood stained his teeth. "I do love you..." He coughed violently and a crimson spray splattered the floor.

Isane and Orihime had restrained Urahara again. This time, they stepped on his legs, restricting all movement.

Unohana found a phone and rang for an ambulance.

They all sat and waited, except for Rukia. She staggered to her feet and took a shaky step towards Kisuke. Her eyes blazed and her hair swept across her face, hiding her scowl.

"You...ruined...my...life!" Rukia growled under her breath.

"I never saw you as such a fighter! I thought your fate would be similar to Hisana's." Urahara smiled, a sickening expression when used by such an evil man.

Rukia hefted the large rifle and slammed the barrel into Urahara's face, knocking him back against the wall. "I've got a job for you, Kisuke Urahara."

Urahara stiffened.

"It's simple work really. All you have to do is sit still...and _die_!!" Rukia pulled the trigger!

This so fun! Even if you hate this, I'm loving it! 

The leader is dead now, but will his minions call off their hunt, or continue their relentless search? Find out in the next chapter!!

Review!! I know you are reading this and if you got this far in the story, you must have something to say about it!


	10. Endgame I Fading Out

**10. Endgame I (Fading Out)**

KUROSAKI CLINIC

The two girls sat by the window, gazing at the sky.

"Do you think Ichigo's okay?" Yuzu asked.

Karin smiled. "Sure! We may not see him much, but I know him well enough to be certain that he won't go down without a fight!"

Yuzu nodded and resumed looking at the clouds.

A muffled shout startled them. Several loud crashes and bangs followed.

"What's going on?" Karin stood before her sister defensively.

Armed men filed into the room and they swiftly restrained the two girls.

"Leave them out of this!!" Isshin roared from the other room. Although they couldn't see, they could hear the thunderous hit that silenced him.

"What did you do to our dad?!" Yuzu screamed.

A haggard old man stepped into the room, a sinister expression on his wrinkled face. As he walked through, the others stepped away, he must have been in charge. He stopped in front of Yuzu and placed his claw-like fingers on her chin, turning her head to and fro.

Yuzu whimpered and the man straightened. "You need not fear young lady...Yuzu isn't it?"

The way her name sounded coming from his withered old lips made Yuzu shudder.

"I have heard about you. Ichigo thinks quite highly of you."

"Leave her alone you old zombie!!!" Isshin yelled angrily.

The old man, Yammamoto, grunted distastefully and waved a hand at Isshin. "Deal with him. He is no use to us!"

Isshins face fell. "No!! Please no!! What about my girls?! They need me!!"

"Don't worry. They can live with us at the prison!" Yammamoto sneered.

A man in a rice farmers hat and white coat strolled up beside Genryusai. "The prisoners have been dealt with. They are all back in their cells. Only one remains on the loose, but we have nearly caught him."

"Who?"

"Ulquiorra."

Genryusai stiffened. "The human blade! Well. This may be a problem! We must deal with Kurosaki as quickly as possible." He turned to Yuzu. "Now sweetie, all I want to know is where Ichigo went."

"No! You're going to hurt him!"

"No, no, no. We want to help him. Please be a good girl and tell us."

Karin struggled against the grip of her captors. "Yuzu don't tell them!!"

"Very well..." Yammamoto reached inside his coat and produced a long katana. He placed the shining blade on Yuzu's neck and glared at Karin with cold emotionless eyes. "Where is Ichigo?! Tell me or your sister dies!!"

Karin screamed. "Don't hurt her!! Please!!"

Yammamoto yanked at Yuzu's hair making her cry.

"Okay! I'll tell you...just let her go!!" Karin fell to her knees and sobbed.

*****

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Isane and Unohana all sat against a wall, just outside the room where the whole ordeal happened. Sirens blared outside. Help had arrived.

As the stretchers rolled in the doctors gasped. "Jesus! What the hell happened?!"

Ichigo was lifted onto a stretcher and Rukia was lifted into the next one. As they were wheeled out to the ambulance, they held each others hand.

Isane was placed inside the ambulance as well. Isane and Orihime were set free as they had no injuries.

The ambulance sped through red lights and crossings. One of the doctors had warned that Ichigo was lucky to be alive and that it would be a miracle to last five more minutes without immediate attention. Rukia leaned over and kissed him. Their tired eyes met and they smiled.

"That was in case one of us doesn't make it."

"Please forgive me..." Ichigo whispered.

"I already have. Remember how I said I owed you? Well consider the debt repaid because I forgive you."

"Ok..." Ichigo fell asleep.

Rukia admired him in silence as the ambulance drove on.

*****

Ukitake and a handful of guards turned soldiers were stationed outside the hospital. Ukitake had just seen Kiyone and he felt completely detached from his job now. He asked the guards to stand down and go back, but they refused. Now their sights were on him as well.

An ambulance raced towards them.

"Get back!!" Ukitake jumped out of the way. The guards stood still, blocking the vehicles path.

"I'm sorry Ukitake, but we were ordered to stop and inspect all passing vehicles."

"But the person inside may need immediate help! If we stall them they could die!!" Ukitake stretched his hands out.

"STOP THE VEHICLE!!" The lead guard roared.

The ambulance rolled to a stop. The driver stepped out and glared at the blockade. "We have a man in here who could die in the next minute!! If you don't let me pass, he may lose his life!!"

The guards raised their weapons.

The driver held his hands up and crawled inside the cabin of the ambulance.

"Stop this!!" Ukitake yelled, but his cries fell on deaf ears. The guards wrenched the back doors open and two female passengers shrieked. A man lay unconscious or worse on a blood stained mattress. His hair was a bright orange colour, just like their target.

"Is this Ichigo Kurosaki?" The lead guard asked. He had several scars on his face and a grey stripe tattooed from his ear to his nose. He directed the question to Rukia, whom he recognized as well.

Rukia shook her head. "I've never heard of an Ichigo Kurosaki."

The guard frowned. A ray of light revealed a name badge: Shuhei Hisagi. Hisagi grabbed Rukia by the hair and slammed her face into the wall of the ambulance.

"Hisagi!! Stop this at once!!" Ukitake roared.

Hisagi ignored him and stared coldly at Rukia. "Don't play dumb with me you bitch!!"

As Rukia's face fell away from the wall, a red splatter remained behind. Hisagi threw Rukia out and gripped the stretcher carrying Ichigo. With a deep grunt, he dragged it out, Ichigo's still body falling uselessly.

Hisagi waved at the other guards and they dragged them to their car.

"Have someone inform Mr Genryusai that we have captured the escapees." Hisagi turned into a weak punch aimed at his face. He caught the frail fist and pushed the attacker back.

It was Ukitake. He breathed heavily and sighed. "I never was a fighter..."

"Give up old man! You are a disgrace!"

Ukitake took no offence, his attention elsewhere. His gaze settled on a ghostly white figure drifting towards them. He recognised him. He was the man sent to solitary confinement for his brutal killing spree...Ulquiorra, the human blade. It was said he could impale a man on his bare hands.

And he did just that. Hisagi shuddered as the milky white limb shot through him. Ulquiorra green tears stood out from his pale face. He dropped Hisagi and glared at the other guards.

"I shall avenge those who you slaughtered with no valid reason."

The closest guard rushed forward, but his mistake only lasted two seconds...then he was no more.

"You fools shall incur your own wrath!" Ulquiorra stared blankly at them, as if no thoughts or emotions passed through him.

Ukitake took the diversion as a chance to escape and climbed into the car they owned. The prisoners were already inside so all he had to do was slam his foot down on the accelerator. He had to drive around the other side of the hospital because the emergency area was blocked off. The car bounced over a traffic island and careened towards the glass doors at the entrance. They exploded in a shower of reflective little mirrors and Ukitake buried his foot into the brake pedal. The car spun around and stopped when they reached the waiting room.

His boots crunched on the broken glass as he ran to a stretcher. He placed Ichigo on it and commanded the others to walk. Together they made a painful sprint for the emergency room. A trio of doctors stared in shock. They looked like they had a million questions to ask, but they knew the task at hand.

Ichigo's body was punctured by little tubes all filled with different liquids. He was hooked up to a machine and a green line showed Ichigo's heartbeat. It was almost a straight line, occasionally jagging up.

"Ichigo..." Rukia murmured. Her hands covered half of her face and her eyes remained focused on the little green line.

"He's lost a huge amount of blood! What happened?!" A doctor asked.

Ukitake looked down and muttered. "I have no idea."

"That uniform...are you from that prison near here?" The doctor queried. Ukitake nodded.

"Well, while the other doctors tend to your friend we'll need to take some details. What is his name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ukitake stated.

"Kurosaki? You mean that murderer? I thought he was supposed to be de-"

Ukitake silenced him with a wave of his hand. "No. He was granted freedom, but someone disagreed and attacked him and the others."

The doctor gulped in air and stepped away from Ichigo. "Okay. Any allergies you know of? Any genetic diseases?"

"We have no idea. Even his friends seemed to know nothing about him." Ukitake said with a solemn expression. He felt pity for the poor young man. He had never had friends, no one to care for him and when he finally met someone who did, he faced death.

"Alright then. We'll have to leave him for a while and let the other doctors treat him. You can stay in the visitors area for a while but there is little chance of seeing him again until the morning. I'm sorry ."

They filed out and were led to the visitors area, a depressing little room crammed full of concerned, traumatised or grieving family and friends of the other patients. Children's drawings were pinned up on the walls to try and cheer people up but the effect was limited.

Rukia sat away from the group, wanting to be alone. She had experienced so much in this short time and had not properly absorbed it. She had to think about what she would do after this. Her home was gone, she had no money, no family, no friends except Ichigo, but his condition was deteriorating. Her life lay in burning ruins. There was nothing...nothing except pain.

A stray tear slid down her cheek. It stung her fragile skin. More followed until she was unable to see past the waterfall of her eyes.

Isane watched Rukia, She had heard about how Urahara had explosives planted in her apartment. She felt sorry for her and wanted to walk over and support her, but Rukia insisted on being alone.

"I'm going for a walk. Watch her." Isane strolled to the entrance and Carefully wandered through the sea of broken glass.

Something exploded in front of her, throwing Isane into the shards of glass.

*****

FOUR MINUTES AGO

As Ulquiorra butchered the other guards, one hid. He took out his phone and stabbed at the keys.

_#What?# _Genryusai's raspy voice snapped.

"Um sir...We have the prisoners trapped inside the hospital, but Ulquiorra has appeared. We have lost half our group already!"

_#Are all the prisoners there?#_

"Yes sir."

_#Fine. Hold out for a few minutes. I will send every unit to your position. Just keep them inside. We shall lay siege on the hospital and take them out!#_

The guard placed his phone back in his pocket and then unhosltered a pistol. He swung the barrel about in a frenzy, searching for Ulquiorra.

A twig snapped behind him and he whirled around and struck out with the gun. A ghostly white hand caught him by the wrist and dug their nails into his wrist. The guard managed to scream before he met his end.

*****

FORTY SECONDS BEFORE BLAST

Genryusai stepped out of a large car and glared at the hospital.

Guards were setting small explosives into the entrance. If they tried to escape, they would be blown apart.

As Genryusai though about it, it began to unfold in real life. Isane, the meddlesome investigator made her way to the entrance. The guards scurried away and waited.

Isane walked slowly, stepping around large shards of glass.

Genryusai raised his hand and waited.

Isane took another careful step.

_Closer! Come closer!!_

Isane reached the entrance. Genryusai's hand dropped and the detonator was activated. A deafening boom resulted in a large shockwave which threw Genryusai's large beard around. It wrapped around him like a scarf.

The girl vanished from sight. A black plume of smoke choking the entrance. Small flames bit into the walls.

"Sir, the explosives are set at the other exits. They are trapped inside now." Stated a soldier.

"Good. I should inform Urahara of how things are going." The old man reached for a thick black radio strapped to his waist. "Urahara...Urahara, are you there? Kisuke!! Answer dammit!!" Genryusai threw the device to the ground. "Bastard! He orders us to find them and then runs off himself! Well screw him. I am in charge now!"

The twenty or so guards left formed a circle around the hospital.

Inside, Ichigo was completely unaware of the situation. The green line slowed and the jags were less frequent. He was slipping away.

Outside, Genyrusai commanded his soldiers. "Cut off their power. We'll see how they like it!"

*****

Ichigo's mind was blank. Every now and then a random thought would swim across, but it would drown in nothingness and Ichigo would again have no thoughts. A image reappeared over and again. It was Rukia's smiling face.

_For her...I must wake up....for her..._

He knew he had no control, but still he tried. He attempted to command his body to move in his thoughts, but even his subconscious was drowned out by a vast black zone which threatened to consume him. Rukia's face appeared again. Her smile, her laugh, her dazzling blue eyes which mesmerized him. He longed for them.

Ichigo found himself next to her. They were in a garden. Ichigo leaned close and kissed her, but she pulled away immediately. Ichigo opened his mouth to ask what was wrong and an ominous black fog escaped from his lips. The bright colours of the garden dulled to a dark grey, then black. Rukia's body began to disappear under a black ocean. She was slowly sinking.

Ichigo reached out for her and she extended her hand. They nearly caught each other, but the darkness dragged Rukia back.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia was only visible from the shoulders up now. Ichigo scratched and swiped at the abyss and found his arms coated in black. It slowly wrapped around his limbs and he felt himself drifting away.

Rukia's eye gazed at him. The last ray of light in this dark world. The brilliant shade of blue dissipated into black and Ichigo's world turned to black.

In reality, Ichigo's life support machine had shut down and so had the lights. In the physical and mental worlds, Ichigo was lost in darkness...

The cage was a nightmare...Now they must escape hell!! The seige has begun! Will fate side with Rukia, Ichigo and the helpless citizens inside the hospital...or the cruel, depraved staff from the cage? Will Ichigo survive? 

Find out in the next chapter!!

Now it's time to review. To have made it this far you must have liked it so write a breif review. It aids me write better, which makes it more entertaining to you. Its win-win so please...**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Endgame II Seige

**11. Endgame II (Siege)**

All the lights went out at once. Rukia felt a sense of Deja Vu, only this time it was against her.

_Ichigo!!_

Rukia screamed and ran to her lovers side. She laid her head against his chest but no heart beat came. Rukia gazed at his calm expression. At least he went out in peace. But Rukia wanted to be with him again. It was not meant to end this fast.

Rukia sobbed and her tears stained his face.

Her body stiffened and she looked to the heavens and roared. "NOOOOOOOOO!!! I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM!!"

*****

Isane groaned. Her back stung and every movement, no matter how small, burned like the fires of hell. Hot tears clung to her face. She placed a hand on the ground to help lift herself up, but her palm landed on an upturned piece of glass. She wailed and fell back down, only to make herself shriek.

The pain was excruciating, beyond anything a person should ever feel.

"AAAAGHH!!! Someone kill me!!!" She rolled over onto more glass and her emotions escaped in another loud outburst.

"She isn't dead." Someone stated outside.

It was only then that Isane realised the whole front room was filled with black smoke. She coughed and spluttered.

"I can see her...Just there!"

"Oh yeah! Should we get her?"

Isane attempted to get up again. She found a bare patch of floor and sat up. She was surrounded on all sides by a bed of glass...razor sharp fragments of glass.

Something shone through the smoke. It was a metal object. As the dark figure stepped closer, she recognised the shape. It was a gun...and it was aimed at her head!!

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked for this..._

*****

Ukitake peered out the window at the small army outside. From their formation that he could see, there would have been around twenty or thirty guards out there.

"That must be all of them!! They sent every single guard here! Wait...who's taking care of the prison?!"

*****

THE CAGE

2 KILOMETRES AWAY

The prisoners gazed around their cells. They had come so close to escape, in fact some had...but they were recaptured. Many cells were empty now, their occupants killed in the riots.

None held any shred of hope anymore. Their greatest achievement was shattered instantly when the guards swooped down on them like hawks.

The doors all creaked in unison and opened. A pale figure stood in the doorway.

"The ones who are supposed to guard you are busy hunting down your brethren! Will you let them get away with that?"

Several prisoners roared in outrage.

"Run free. Fight or hide, it's your choice!!" The pale figure drifted outside. He moved in a way which looked like he was floating. He stopped beside a prison transport vehicle, or bus for short, which had it's doors swung wide open. A dead guard lay on the floor, his body still bleeding.

The inmates divided, some running into the forest, some getting on the bus.

The female prisoners all sat near the back. Eight other prisoners took up the front seats. They waited for Ulquiorra to step in but instead he closed the door and walked away.

"Do as you wish! I am done with them now..." And with that the ghostly man disappeared into the night.

*****

Genryusai watched as two men fiddled with a megaphone and speaker. Genryusai snatched up the megaphone and cleared his throat. The sound registered and several heads poked out the windows of the hospital.

"I am Yammamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. I am in charge of the Karakura maximum security prison. There are three people in there with you who need to face their punishment. They are Rukia Kuchiki. Isane Kotetsu. And Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia froze. They were caught!

She wandered over to the window and looked out. Five guards stood in a line around the hospital, all had weapons aimed at the window. They could see her but made no move.

_Why? Why must I endure this suffering?! Why does fate resent me?_

The guards dispersed and two wandered out of sight towards the entrance.

Genryusai's sinister old rasp reached her ears. He was issuing a threat to her.

"Show yourself Rukia. We know you were responsible for your brothers death and the instigator for the riots! Come out and face the consequences for your actions!!"

Rukia clenched a fist. She could not fight them, could not be saved by Ichigo. She had to give up and save the innocent people in the hospital. She walked to the entrance and found a puddle of dark liquid. She cleared a river of glass and looked out into the mass of armed men.

"Good girl. Now raise your hands and walk slowly to us." Genryusai demanded.

Rukia suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and her confidence returned.

_I have been beaten and subdued too many times!! I shall get back at those bastards!!_

"I am not scared..." Rukia muttered.

Genryusai snorted and signalled for his troops to go get something.

"You are merely Urahara's dog! And we have already dealt with him!" Rukia glared defiantly at them.

Yammamoto stiffened. "Impossible!! Urahara is..." He cursed and met Rukia's gaze. "No matter. I am more powerful than that fool. He may have been able to hide, but he was no fighter! I, on the other hand..." The guards returned with a woman whose face was concealed by a blanket. "...Am adept at the art of warfare!"

The blanket was wrenched off and locks of grey hair fell to the ground.

Rukia almost collapsed. It was Isane. They had taken her hostage.

"Give yourself up or she get filled with lead." Genryusai growled. A man in a white coat beside him made a disgusted face. He looked like he was about to throw up and hid his face behind his rice farmers hat.

"Rukia!!" Ukitake ran to her side. "Do not worry. We have allies inside the army. We have not lost yet!" He smiled at the man with a rice farmers hat. "Right now, we need to get the patients to a safe area where they wont be caught in this."

"But Isane-"

"I told you not to worry. Shunsui will make sure she is safe, I promise!" Ukitake grabbed her hand and dragged her away as if she was a child.

"If you go back inside we will kill the girl!! I swear I'll-" Genryusai stopped when a heavy thud came from his side. He turned in time to see the guard holding Isane fall to the wet ground. Shunsui had grabbed Isane by the waist and ran off.

"Shunsui!! Dammit!! Divide yourselves! I want Shunsui's head as well as the prisoners!! GO!!"

The others scurried about ants. The army did as instructed and divided. Half made a formation around the entrance, the others got into cars and chased after Shunsui.

The hospital assault appeared to be done by professional soldiers. They stormed the building stealthily screams erupted from the front rooms.

"KILL THEM ALL!! I don't care if they are men, women or children!!" Genryusai roared. He hummed as he heard the sickly gratifying rattle of gunfire. "Music to my ears. I never should have left the military!"

Inside was a vision of hell. The soldiers brutally massacred a group of patients. Bullet cases lay scattered all over the floor amidst multiple puddles of innocent blood.

Rukia and Ukitake led a group of five patients through the pitch black wings of the hospital. They could not see where they were going, and even if they did, they would not know where they were headed anyway.

A patient tripped and yelped. Rukia reached for his hand but the man jolted and rolled forwards. A gun had discharged from further away. Rukia immediately sprinted after the others.

*****

Four guards entered the emergency area. One of them was Nanao. They made their way to the first room and a girl with blonde hair turned to face them.

"Kiyone!" Nanoa said.

Kiyone pulled out a gun and fired into the group of invaders, leaving Nanao. Nanao sighed and took out her weapon.

"Geez. I though you were going to shoot me!"

"Same here." Kiyone muttered. "How many are there?"

"Mr Kyouraku is gone but Toshiro is downstairs." Nanao stated.

"I cant really walk yet so..." Kiyone lowered her gaze. Something clattered next to her. It was a box of ammunition.

Nanao smirked. "Don't get killed!"

"Stay alive as well!" Kiyone mock saluted, but the movement opened her wounds. She winced and failed to see Nanao leave.

Nanao strolled down the hall with a grin. Guards were screaming downstairs.

_Toshiro is having fun. I should join in before it's too late._

She stopped at the sound of footsteps behind her. They were light and fast. She turned to see Yoruichi.

"What are you.." Nanao asked before something slid over her throat. Someone was breathing on her neck. Nanao craned her neck to see a blade at her throat. It was held by a slender woman with short black hair.

"Soi Fon!!"

"The one and only! Goodbye cowardly guard!"

Nanao anted to scream but the blade had already sunk in to the bone by then. She gurgled and choked on her own blood.

*****

All was still black. Ichigo felt nothing, he could only hear a voice. A silky voice which made him feel warm with every word. It was Rukia's angelic tone. Ichigo would have smiled of he was not one with the darkness.

_Am I dead yet? Or am I still dreaming? Either way...I've got to save her!! I must be by her side to protect her! She needs me...and...I...need her..._

Ichigo thought up a sentence but the words were never spoken. He did it again and a voice responded. He spoke in a garbled mutter which wasn't even words. He thought of Rukia and he managed to say "Rah. Rah. Roo. Rook." It seemed that speaking again after dying was quite difficult. After all, the organs used in speech had shut down.

He tried again and again and after what seemed like years, he could speak the first half of her name.

"Ruki. Ruki. GRRRRRRRRR. RUKIAAAAAA!!!!" The world of darkness exploded in a sea of white light. And he could feel again. His eyes fluttered open and he shot up into a seated position.

"I'm...alive?" Ichigo willed his arm to stretch forward. The movement was sluggish and took much longer than usual to do so. Ichigo lowered it and lifted it again. After several attempts it sped up. He was slowly gaining mobility again.

When he was satisfied he rose to his feet, shaky but steady enough. "Rukia...I will protect you!"

*****

Kiyone shivered. The person in the room next door was muttering to themself. They had been trying to talk for several minutes and finally screamed out "Rukia!"

The voice was familiar but she could not remember what it was.

She rolled off her hospital bed and crawled to the door. As she slid out she watched a man with bright orange hair run down the corridor.

*****

Outside, Yammamoto hid inside a car. A prison transport had arrived and a bunch of inmates charged into the hospital. He had overheard his men roaring in agony as the expert killers did the job that sent them to prison.

The noise had gone now. There was no more gunfire besides a quick burst every minute or so. Yammamoto found a radio and whispered into it.

"All units. If you can hear me. Draw the prisoners to the explosives set at the emergency entryway. Blow them to pieces and then finish the job!" A few answered back in small affirmative words.

As he set the radio down he looked out through the dirty front window. A prisoner stepped into view and started approaching the car. Genryusai slammed his foot down on the accelerator and ran the criminal down. He continued driving onwards into the street.

_I'm getting the hell out of here!! I can quit work at the prison, sell it off and retire. I can go on holiday! Everything will be fine from now on!_

*****

SMALL POLICE STATION

Shunsui and Isane crawled under a desk. They hid from sight. Around ten guards were surrounding the building.

Isane was unarmed and so was her rescuer. Even the small station had no weapons besides batons. They were doomed.

"Well, this is the end. I didn't even catch your name young lady." Shunsui tilted his hat down.

"Isane. Isane Kotetsu."

"Kiyone's sister?"

"Yes. Is she okay. I heard she was involved in an attack of some sort."

"She was attacked by Byakuya. She was in that hospital with you! Didn't you see her?!"

Isane shook her head. "I'm always doing stupid things. I'm useless."

"Now, now. You are useful. If we hadn't split up the guards, they would have won easily. Even if we both fail, the others would have won by now!" Kyouraku smiled confidently. Isane returned the gesture and they waited silently for their end.

The guards outside screamed. Several heavy thuds followed. Then all was silent again.

"What the..." Kyouraku approached the front door and walked out. All the guards were down. "We were saved...but by who?"

Isane soon joined him and they got into their stolen car. "Shall we go celebrate? I'll pay for drinks."

Isane laughed at Kyouraku's words but then she gasped. "We have to go help my sister! Take me to the hospital!!"

"Okay then. Hospital it is."

The car skidded on the wet road and then drove off.

*****

Ulquiorra watched the two drive off. He was sitting on the rooftop. He wiped his hand against the slate tiles and cleaned some of the blood off.

"They are good enough. I shall spare them."

*****

HOSPITAL

Rukia waited for Ukitake's return. He had gone off with the patients and was taking them to a safer place in the hospital...at the emergency entryway. The guards were only in the front parts of the building, so naturally, the opposite end was safer...hopefully.

"RUKIA!!" The voice. It was like a dream come true.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered. She wept instantly and the two embraced.

They kissed passionately, their tongues connecting and dancing. Their hands stroked each other lovingly. "Ichigo...All I want is to be with you. You're the only thing in this world that I care for...everything else was destroyed."

Ichigo cradled her in his arms. "I promise I won't fall unless it is with you!"

"Ichigo..." Rukia wept again.

*****

The patients neared the exit when they notice a bunch of prisoners crowded there. Several guards were pushing them back desperately, the rest stood back, watching.

Ukitake stopped the patients and they all hid.

The inmates pushed forwards and a great ball of fire enveloped the entryway.

Ukitake led the patients back upstairs to Rukia, who was locked in a kiss with Ichigo. "Ichigo...you're alive!"

Ichigo looked up and smirked. "I guess I'm tougher than I look."

Ukitake nodded. "Well. Someone set off a bomb down there. As far as I know it wiped them all out and if anyone survived it would only be a small number."

Ichigo gazed out a window at three guards running off into the night. "And those few survivors are cowards! It's over!!"

A cheer erupted amongst the crowd. And they made their way to the front of the hospital. The remaining doctors led the patients back to their rooms leaving Ichigo, Rukia and Ukitake to gaze at the stars.

"Ichigo...you don't know how lucky you are." Ukitake muttered.

"Why?"

"Today...is two weeks since your incarceration."

"And?" Ichigo asked.

"Today was supposed to be the day you were executed. But you escaped yesterday and it was forgotten. You should be a free man now. Congratulations."

Ichigo shook Ukitake's hand and then they watched a car speeding up to them.

Isane leapt out and frenziedly asked questions.

Kyouraku placed a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down.

"My sister...is she alright?!" Isane gasped.

"Fine!" Kiyone leaned out a window and waved to her sibling.

"So it's over...finally over!" Sighed Rukia.

It did get pretty violent near the end, but it wasn't over the top. I hope you enjoyed it! 

In the final chapter: Rukia begins her new life. But where will she live, and with who? Also, what will happen to Ulquiorra and the escaped prisoners? What fate shall befall Genryusai? All in the last chapter!!

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! **Ok... seriously...do it!!


	12. Fresh Start

**12. A Fresh Start**

SIX MONTHS LATER

A black bird perched on a telegraph pole and cackled. It's call stretched on, alerting the town that it was morning.

In the small street, the majority of houses were small, but a large two story structure stood out from the rest. Inside, a girl with raven hair rolled off of her large bed. She wandered over to a cupboard and picked out a black skirt and top. A small logo lay on the breast pocket. It was a coffee cup with the shops name on it.

After slipping into the uniform, she rifled through a drawer and produced a nametag that read: Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia had gotten the job as a waitress a few days ago. It was not the greatest job in the world, but it was a job nonetheless. For the past few months, she had been in and out of court. The lawsuits ended in her favour and a large sum was paid as compensation for her traumatic experience. The money paid for the new house and everything inside it.

As Rukia strolled to the front door, she paused at a framed picture on the wall. It was of her brother, Byakuya. Despite his attempts to kill her, he was dearly missed. He was Rukia's only relative and now he was gone. Rukia was the last in the Kuchiki line. Rukia gazed at the only existing image of her brothers smile. She sighed and walked out.

A blue sedan sat in the newly paved driveway. As the engine roared into life, Rukia glanced at her tired eyes. Constant stress had taken it's toll on her. The car rumbled and then lurched onto the road. Before she went to work, there was something else she needed to take care of.

The drive to Karakura maximum security prison was silent and deeply depressing. It conjured memories that were best forgotten. Memories of her feuds with the other inmates. Her first glimpse of death. Her violent confrontation with her own brother. Memories of her life falling apart with every minute that passed.

Somehow, she had managed to return to a normal life. It was a difficult journey but it was successful in the end.

The huge gates loomed over her. She remembered her first look at these gates and the oppressive aura that surrounded them. Even now, they made her feel small and insignificant.

A guard opened them and Rukia drove through into the complex.

After a short walk she entered the main office. Another guard led her to a small room furnished with only a small table and three chairs.

Kiyone and Ichigo sat on two of the hard wooden seats. Kiyone waved and said hello.

Rukia's first instinct was to hug Ichigo. She had missed him so much in the five months he was away. The courts had decided that his original crimes were still serious enough to keep him locked up. Luckily, Rukia and her lawyer had convinced them to only deal out a short sentence.

"So Rukia. How are things?" Kiyone asked.

"Fine. The new house is like a palace!" Rukia grinned and felt a wave of warmth flood over her when she saw Ichigo smile back.

"Working today huh?" Kiyone pointed out Rukia's uniform. She nodded meekly.

"Well, at least it pays well." Rukia muttered.

"It doesn't matter..." Ichigo said. "I like a lady in uniform!"

The sweet chorus of laughter brought a much needed cheer to the sombre prison.

Rukia reunited with her lover and the two left hand in hand.

*****

Isane and Unohana both stared at computer screens. Isane called out into the other room and a thin man walked in.

"Hanatoro, have you filed those reports about the Urahara case yet?" Isane asked impatiently.

Hanatoro lowered his gaze and frowned. "No miss, I haven't."

"Well get it done! You're supposed to help me, it's your job!" Isane scolded.

The man turned around and exited the room.

"Don't be so nasty to him, he's only new!" Unohana waved a finger at her former subordinate. "Just because you were promoted doesn't mean you can treat everyone like dirt!"

"Sorry." Isane sighed. "It's just been a rough few months."

"Don't worry. I'm sure the clouds will part soon." Unohana reassured her.

*****

KUROSAKI CLINIC

Rukia dropped Ichigo off and watched him get hugged mercilessly by his sisters. She couldn't help but smile. It kept her happy all the way to the small cafe.

Ichigo stared at the car speeding off into the distance and then headed inside. His family greeted him warmly and prepared a feast for his return. The celebration continued for hours and ended with the family simply watching TV together.

Yuzu and Karin huddled up to their brother and fell asleep.

*****

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Genryusai sunk back into the couch. No-one remembered him anymore. The search for him had ended last month and he was considered dead.

He had escaped Japan completely and now lived in a small Australian town. The towns people knew nothing of his past and his crimes. He was truly free.

The door shuddered from a heavy knock. He sighed and headed to the door. He slowly opened the door...and found no-one there.

Genryusai scratched his beard and shrugged. As he sat down again, the heavy knock came at the back door.

"Oh for gods sake!! If this some stupid kids out for a rush I'll kill them!" Genryusai approached the door and wrenched it open. Again, there was no sign of anyone, but there was a letter. Genryusai groaned as he stooped down to pick it up.

The note was written in a red ink which had run everywhere in a mess of crimson.

_TO the cowardly dog who swam across the sea, _

You cannot escape your mistakes! The past shall catch up to you and the proper punishment will be dealt out. Unfortunately, I haven't the time to wait that long.

I shall show you the consequences of your actions, no matter where you run!

I hope you enjoy being carved up by the human knife!!

Genryusai hurled the letter away and slammed the door shut. His eyes widened as he overheard the upstairs window smashing.

_No! He found me!! How!!_

He made a desperate run for the front door but was tripped in the hallway.

A pale figure glared down on him, his emotionless gaze looked more terrifying than ever before. "Dogs must be kept on a leash!"

Yammamoto scowled at him and spat. "Screw you!!"

"When the dog bites someone it must be put down..." Ulquiorra flattened his hand and aimed it at Genryusai. "You have committed atrocities that cannot be forgiven. You will be punished!!"

"No!! Get away from me!! No! AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!"

*****

TWO MONTHS LATER

Rukia relaxed and got comfy in her large bed. She was finally happy. She and Ichigo had gone on several dates and their relationship was going well. She also had friends again. Her neighbours were very kind people and always talked to her when they walked past. Her job was great, the staff were nice to her, the pay was good and she got a discount on food there.

All was well, her worries long gone. Now her biggest concern was waking up earlier for work.

Her head sank deep into the soft pillow and her eyes drifted shut.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI!! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!!"

She bolted upright and tried to look out the window but a search light shone in her eyes.

A helicopter was hovering next to her window and beneath it, the street was filled with police cars.

"What...what's going on?!" She asked to herself, frightened. She drew the covers up over her self in an attempt to hide.

Pounding footsteps were audible downstairs.

_What's happening?! Why are these people here?!_

Her bedroom door collapsed under the powerful kicks of several armed men. Multiple firearms trained their sights on her and she was lifted out of the bed and dragged outside.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Rukia screamed.

"You are under arrest for the murder of twenty four patients at Karakura hospital." someone answered for her.

A pile of bodies were dumped in a freshly dug hole in her yard. Officers were hurling more bodies into the pit.

"What..." Rukia stared at the bodies. One of them, she recognised as the man she tried to save many months ago in the hospital siege, the one who tripped and was shot dead.

A man strolled up to her. It was so dark outside that his features were hidden behind a mask of shadow. All Rukia could make out was spiky hair.

"We meet again Miss Kuchiki." The man said.

Rukia noticed that the man had the same build as Ichigo.

_It can't be!! Not him!!_

"It...it can't be...is it really you?" Rukia asked.

The man chuckled. "Do you recognise me?"

"No...please no!! Why Ichigo?! Why?!" Rukia wailed. Tears poured from her eyes and her hair was matted down by the strong rain.

"Ichigo? My my, you really don't remember do you?" The man stepped into a patch of light and his face was revealed. He was exactly the same as Ichigo, but his hair was black.

"Wh...what?" Rukia stared in stunned amazement. She had no idea who this man was.

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember right now. Because you will have lots of time to think when you are rotting in prison! Ha ha ha ha ha!!"

Rukia dropped to her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands clenched into fists and her whole body trembled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

**The End?**

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. That bit at the end was a set up for a sequel. I will write it eventually, but I haven't thought it through enough yet. If you have any suggestions, tell me. Who knows, it could be good enough to write!

Anyway. If you've read this far, then you should be committed enough to write a review! Tell me what you thought, give me ideas for the sequel, whatever it is just say it! So yeah...**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
